


New begining, new life

by Lia1996



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post-Divorce, Slow Build, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 43,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia1996/pseuds/Lia1996
Summary: Jensen has recently gone through a divorce! Now he needs a new begining, a new life! And maybe he will find his new begining in a bar in his new neighborhood!
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So im so so so new to this! Actually this is my very first fic! After a short twitter fic that i wrote! So please forgive me for any mistakes in this fic!   
> A very huge thanks to @lullys & @Merenwen76 for their notes on this!   
> I hope ya'll enjoy this! Please tell me what you thought of it!

Jensen  
It was late at night and Jensen just wanted to have fun, to feel young again! He deserved it! Specially after this hellish week at work and all the work at home! His friends said that this bar was good and to be honest he needed a new place, a place that he hasn't been to with them! He needed new places to hang out just like he needed new house and thats why he is at the new bar at his new neighberhood nearly 12 pm in the night. He got in, sat next to the bar, ordered a drink and started drinking in silent!  
______  
Jared  
Jared didn't want to work tonight,not really! This was his night off but stupid chad had to go to this party with his girl fruend (which still jared is not conviced) and he also owed him one since he stayed instead of him two weeks ago when he had to study for his exam, so here he was, serving drinks again even though he's been doing it for three nights in a row, but he was lucky, since this was wednsday night and bar wasn't nearly as full as weekends! he went to get someone's fries from back of the bar and when he came back he saw the most beautiful man he's ever seen! Suddenly he was so happy to be on the shift that night! He went to tom and asked   
"hey tom is he your custumer?"  
______  
Jensen  
Jensen was all in his world when he heard some guys next to him talking about the steak house next door and how it was better than the one in 6th street! He had no choice, he trued to stay silent but it was steak & when it came to steak he had to call bullshit, minutes passed and he suddenly realised he's been talking to these guys _which one of them was named chris apparently_ for almost 5 minutes and their topic had already changed from steaks to music! Surprising thing was that he actually was enjoying himself! Well this was new! But new was good, he needed new!  
Suddenly he heard a sound! A new guy was behind the bar and was serving drinks! Excuse him but he couldn't help but stare at the beauty infront of him, not that he was gay no, well no, but this guys was...this guy was like a greeck god standing there serving nectars from heaven! And whats the matter with him??? He sure wanted new things but he was into girls, hell he was married to a woman for almost seven years! even though it ended very badly but, whatever gay or not, he had to admit the guy was hot, with all the lovely locks and tall and broad sholders! And damn he had dimples too! Thats when suddenly chrises voice brough him back to this world  
"hey man! are you still with us? You've been kinda off for like good one or two minutes, where are you looking at?"  
_______  
Jared  
"Hey tom is that your custtomer?"  
"Yeah! Damn he is hot,wait a minute, hey! HEY ! i see your look padalecki, back off the guy is mine i saw him first!"  
"WHAT?? its not kindergarden Tom! Things you see first are not yours!"  
"You bet your ass it is."  
"Oh come on man you have a boy friend, michael, remember him? I dont get why are you insisting on this one! Let the single guy gets his chance"  
"How do you know this is even a chance? He can be straight for all you know, plus he is very reserved tried my best flirty face with him and nothing!"  
"Well your's is not as good as mine, plus with that much hotness he deffinitely is gay!"  
"Well be my guest padalecki, but i bet your ass he wont give you his phone number tonight! He just doesn't seem like that kind of guy!"  
"We'll see..."  
With that Jared and tom swtiched places behind the bar and Jared got near the beautiful guy! He started casually serving drinks to others but couldn't help and glance toward the guy's face every now and then! Lucky for him the 4th time he looked at the guy he caught his look on himself, well now! Thanks to fifty push ups every day!  
Although the moment was gone soon! When the guys's friend called him over he started talking to them again! Well, maybe now its the time to get closer!  
_______   
Jensen  
Jensen was startled when chris called him;  
"Sorry...what?"  
"Is everything ok man? You kinda dozed off on me! We were asking where is your new house? Maybe we could hang out sometimes?"  
"Oh yeah that is fine! its only two blocks away from here, im just, my mind's been busy lately with everything thats happening! But yeah hanging out seems fun! After all i should get to know my neighbors"  
"Hell yeah you should, i have to say we are crazy and we are loud but we deffinitely are the fun guys who will also save your ass if needs too"  
Jensen actually laughed at that, yeah chris and his gang sure sounded like the kind of people he needs right now and maybe even kids too! Since two of the guys also have kids around same age as them! Just when they were arranging for time and date to hang around, the greeck god decided to show up!  
"Hey any of you guys needs anything? Maybe a refill? "  
Greeck god said it all smiles! Damn the guy even had dimples, why am i noticing that!? Damn im so screwed! Jensen thought!


	2. Chapter 2

JARED  
“hey guys do you need a refill?”   
“Yes please… je…ja…jason”  
“Its actually Jared! For a guy who is here at least every two weeks you should know your bartenders better” jared gave chris a wink while saying it!  
“yeah like you remember my name!”  
“it was chris wasn’t it? That’s steve and that’s actually Jason hey wait a minute, did you mixed your friend with me?" Jaref laughed at that.   
"But you have a new friend here so I have to say hi.. im jared what can I bring you Mr…?”   
"Oh the Greek god is talking to me now,” Jensen thought! He was so focused on Greek god aka Jared’s accent and him mixing the drinks all the while roasting chris, that he actually missed his question.  
“Im sorry what was that?”  
Jared chuckled “I said hi...my name is Jared and what can I bring you Mr…? That was my question last time though now I want to know are you driving home because it looks like you had so much of good things” he smirked while finishing with other’s deinks and giving Jensen all his attention. So he was a smartass jensen figured! That brought him back into the world and he actually found the words to answer Jared.  
“hi … my name is Jensen. I will have another shot of whiskey and no im not driving! My house is actually not that far! I just moved in two blocks away! And I only had two glasses so far!”  
“ Ah welcome to the neighborhood then Jensen. It’s a crazy one but you gonna love it” he winked at him and started filling his glass.   
“so what brought you to the neighborhood Jensen? “  
“ummm….” Jensen wasn’t sure this was the usual topic to talk about with a bartender, hell he wasn’t sure this was a topic that he wanted to talk about with anyone at all! But before he gets to answer chris jumped in..   
“ he was looking for new place, new start yatta yatta! And excuse me but we were in the middle of a very important welcome party discussion Jared”   
he kinda looked annoyed with Jared’s smart attitude and getting all of Jensen’s attention away from the party. Jensen on the other hand really wanted to talk to Jared more, he couldn’t say how but somehow he felt connected to the boy even though he probably was few years younger than Jensen.  
“its ok chris, we can always plan that party which by thr way if I remember correctly was supposed to be a small thing, just hanging out together! And also Jared as chris said yeah new start is a good word for it for now, I just needed to change my place get away from ... well get away!”  
“Oh I get it man sorry if I brought up a sour spot, and also gentleman I will let you get back to decide that hanging out plan of yours! Call me if you need anything and small suggestion there is this new pizza place on the main street which has killer pepperoni” he winked at them and started to walk away but jensen suddenly surprised everyone including himself by saying “you can come over too if you like?!”


	3. Chapter 3

Jared:  
When he finally convinced Tom to got his place bartending the beautiful guy, he tried to act casual, slowly serving drinks to people sitting close to him and apparently his friend …oh wait a minute those are… what was the guys name? yeah, Chris! They are Chris and his gang so he is here alone! That’s why he is probably talking to them now , trying make new friends maybe! Well here is hope for him after all, if he decided to talk to a group of men instead of all the women who are oggling him! Yeah he noticed, he usually gets super sensitive to his surrounding when he has his eyes on someone! He is more like a lion who is hunting his prey!  
While he was serving drinks he managed to get some glances his way and yeah he definitely is looking at him! Jared smirks , definitely more luck than he wished for! Finally he decided its enough time teasing the beautiful guy, so he went over.  
“hey guys do you need a refill?”   
The beautiful guy was now openly staring at him and boy that did things to Jared…   
“Yes please… je…ja…Jason” Chris said!  
Jared was frustrated with the guy. He was kind of a regular here and he still didn’t know his name. Although he knew this wasn’t him being a dick, he had his fair share of talks with the guy, he just was rusty with names, last week he called tom, Timon which was pretty funny given how many “lion king” jokes the whole bar came up with afterwards.   
“Its actually Jared! For a guy who is here at least every tw weeks you should know your bartenders better” Jared said, not missing a moment how Jensen’s eyes was totally fixed on him.  
“yeah like you remember my name!” Chris said, trying to be a smartass and boy now Jared had him in the corner , he smirked …   
“it was chris wasn’t it? that’s steve and that’s actually Jason or wait a minute! Did you mixed your friend with me?”  
He then smirked being proud of himself for getting the snorts from chris’s friends.  
“ But you have a new friend here so I have to say hi! I’m Jared what can I bring you Mr…?” yeah, now seemed like a good time to address the beautiful guy. Beautiful guy was so focused on him that he actually missed the question _yeah, one point to team tight shirts_ Jared repeated his question again and also thought now its good time to start flirting with the guy and apparently that did the trick! The beautiful guy was finally brought back to reality.  
“hi … my name is Jensen and another shot if whiskey please, also no I’m not driving! My house is actually not that far! I just moved in two blocks away! And I only had two glasses so far!”  
Wow his voice! Jared thought! Of course the beautiful guy has a beautiful voice too and damn his name, Jensen, it really suited him. It was unique and yet so familiar. He loved it! Jared couldn’t believe universe was really on his side tonight! So the beautiful…no, Jensen, was apparently new to neighborhood and also lived close by. Really Jared was on roll tonight. Jared greeted him for moving to the new house and decided its good to know more about the guy!   
“so what brought you to the neighborhood Jensen? “  
suddenly he felt a change in Jensen’s mood and that’s when Chris jumped in..  
“ he was looking for new place new start yatta yatta! And excuse me but we were in the middle of a very important welcome party discussion JARED”   
he actually emphasized on his name letting him know he remembered and also that he really wasn’t welcome now, apparently chris really wanted thus party to happen! Good thing he is not gay or Jared would really be jealous of him for getting along with Jensen this soon and planning parties with him! Well Jared thought he doesn’t need to be on chris’s bad side now that he apparently is becoming Jensen’s friend. He would come back again after they planned their party. It didn’t look like they would leave any time soon! And that’s when Jensen talked.  
“its ok Chris, we can always plan that party which by the way if I remember correctly was supposed to be a small thing, just hanging out together! And also Jared, as Chris said yeah, new start is a good word for it for now, I just needed to change my place get away from… well get away!”   
Oh so there was more to the story. Suddenly Jared was sad that he made Jensen down. He couldn’t tell why but he wanted to make all his sadness go away and that was new for him too. He never felt this way before, he didn’t know why but he felt connected to him… he decided to bring back the hanging out plan again, it felt a happier topic and seemed like Jensen could use happy.  
“Oh I get it man sorry if I brought up a sour spot, and also gentleman I will let you get back to decide to that hanging out plan of yours! Call me if you need anything and small suggestion there is this new pizza place on the main street which has killer pepperoni”  
He winked at them and heard that someone else was calling for a drink so it was time to go even though he desperately wanted to stay and learn more about Jensen but that’s when Jensen surprised him with saying “you can come over too if you like?!” …


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen   
Jensen surprised himself when he asked Jared if he wanted to come to the gathering he was supposed to have with his new neighbors. It was just like some force was pulling him toward this young man, as if his body wasn’t his own. When he saw the shocked look on Chris’s face and even Jared's he added, “it’s suppose to be a barbecue for me to get to know the neighborhood, and I thought since you are working here you probably live nearby too so…” he shrugged as if it wasn’t that big a deal but deep down he really wanted Jared to accept the offer. Jared looked like he was debating the offer and wasn’t really sure about it when he finally said “well… I do love a good barbecue but I’m not really sure… I mean, I don’t know any of you guys…” 

“Hey that’s what this barbecue is for! I mean, it's not like I know all of you guys at all… hell I’ve only been talking to these guys here like total 10 minutes tops.” Damn, Jensen really should stop sounding like a whiney baby begging for ice cream. He was deep in thoughts when Chris said “Hmmm looks like Jensen here really wants you to be there,” he winked at both of them, the bastard. ”Besides, he is right! Maybe it's time for us to get to know you too if we ever want to hang out in this bar again and actually get your name right! But I gotta say, if you are coming then you are going to bring the booze and do the magic over there too!” 

Jason and Steve suddenly chimed in too “Hell yeah!” 

_Well, maybe Chris wasn’t that bad_, Jensen thought. Jared, after a little bit of thinking, finally said “Fine, but if I’m coming I will bring my friends too.” He was looking kind of sly as if was assessing Jensen’s limit, and that’s when Jensen again surprised himself. “Sure you can bring them… but that requires more beer” Well, two could play this game.

“Fine, then I guess the four of us will be there so here is my number, you can text me your address and date later because I really have to go serve my other customers.” With that, he suddenly took Jensen’s hand and started writing his phone number on his palm. Where the hell did he even got that pen? And damn, his hand… it was so soft and warm! Maybe Jared was right, Jensen did drink so much because there is no other explanation for this. 

And with that, Jared was gone to the other side of the bar. Wait did he said four of them??? Well it looked like it WAS going to be a party just like Chris said! And that right there was another shocking thing, Jensen wasn’t really a huge party guy, hell he barely had any friends back home. No not _home_, that was not his home anymore. Back THERE! All the people he hung out with back then was Danneel’s friends. Maybe this was a good thing. New friends, a party… yeah this would be his new start. He could do this, he even needed this!

Chris suddenly startled him by saying ”dude, you didn’t tell me you are gay… not that it’s a problem but well…” 

Jensen's eyes widened. “What ? No I'm not gay!” Chris was giving him this look like _yeah right_ and seriously what the hell, he wasn’t gay, he _wasn’t_! It was just that this Jared guy seemed like an easy guy to be around. “Really Chris, I'm not gay… I just want to get to know everyone.” All the guys looked at him with this silly look and finally Steve said “Whatever you say man! But let's get back to what started all this! We have a party to plan!” Jensen couldn’t help the grin that formed on his face, it has been a long time since he felt this good, this alive. And with that, he brought up his glass saying “to our party”, and they all cheered to that.


	5. Chapter 5

Jared  
To say Jared was shocked when Jensen actually asked him to come to his party was an understanding! And it looked like he wasn’t alone in this, Chris & his friends were looking at Jensen surprisingly as well. Apparently Jensen sensed their shock because he said “it’s suppose to be a barbecue for me to get to know the neighborhood, and I thought since you are working here you probably live nearby too so…” he shrugged after it! Jared started thinking a bit but he still wasn’t sure “well… I do love a good barbecue but I’m not really sure… I mean, I don’t know any of you guys…” he really wasn’t sure about the whole thing! Plus Chris & his friends were supposed to be there, were they really cool with this? They weren’t really problematic guys, those times that Jared had seen them at the bar they seemed really laid back and cool to hang out with but still… they were planning this party and Jared wanted them to be hundred percent on this! And that’s when Jensen surprised him again “Hey that’s what this barbecue is for! I mean, it's not like I know all of you guys at all… hell I’ve only been talking to these guys here like total 10 minutes tops.” He was acting like a 5 year old who wants an ice cream and it really was adorable! If Jared didn’t already liked the guy, this will do!   
He was starting to accept the offer when Chris said “Hmmm looks like Jensen here really wants you to be there besides, he is right! Maybe it's time for us to get to know you too if we ever want to hang out in this bar again and actually get your name right! But I gotta say, if you are coming then you are going to bring the booze and do the magic over there too!” he winked at both of them, well Jared really wanted to be there too but he wasn’t really sure the wink Chris gave them worked here! Jensen sure wanted him to be there but it wasn’t maybe the reason Chris was thinking. There was something behind this beautiful face that might make things a little more complicated than that! But even with that Jared liked the guy, even if it meant he was only gonna become one of his friends he wanted that, there was something, like some sort of force pulling him close to Jensen. When Jason and Steve also cheered for him being there and also him bringing their alcohol supply he finally decided to give them one last chance to back off before he accepts “Fine, but if I’m coming I will bring my friends too.” This was Jensen’s last chance and Jared couldn’t help to look a little sly he had cornered Jensen & he knew it but A) he wanted to make sure Jensen really was sure about this and B) he really wanted some sort of support for himself if things got a little awkward then. When Jensen said they can come Jared let out the breath he didn’t knew he hold… ok so this was happening he took a pen from under the bar and decided to go for it full force! He grabbed Jensen’s hand and started writing his number on his hand _Damn his hands its soft but yet so strong_ Jared thought. He said “Fine, then I guess the four of us will be there so here is my number, you can text me your address and date later because I really have to go serve my other customers.” With that he winked and started walking towards other side of the bar, not without giving Jensen a last glance and of course being rewarded with him looking at his body walking away! Team tight pants for the win indeed!  
He went straight to Tom and said “hey! you ,Mike and Chad are coming to a party with me!” Poor Tom was looking really confused he said “Wait? What? I thought you went to get the guy’s phone number now we are all invited to some kind of party?”   
“Look dude it’s a long story I will tell ya’ll later. For now just know that we are all invited to a Barbeque at Jensen’s house and Chris and his friends are gonna be there too” with that he went to a customer that was getting fussy and heard Tom yelling after him “who the hell is Chris?”   
him “who the hell is Chris?” Jared chuckled thinking this party was going to be something alright.


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen  
Jensen was actually excited, “Like a 5 year old waiting for his birthday cake” that kind of excited. He couldn’t remember last time he was like this, actually he could, it was twin’s birthday, everything after that kind of went downhill! But he didn’t want to go there! This wasn’t time for the past, he came for a new start and he was getting one! After Jared left them that night at bar he and others finally decided on Saturday afternoon since all of them were working rest of the week, although he had to admit he didn’t accept the date until he confirmed the time with Jared. For some reason he really wanted the guy there, he couldn’t put a name for it and to be honest he didn’t want to his life was just getting out of the mess it was and he didn’t want anything complicating. For now he settled on he wanted the guy there since he was easy to hang out & seemed fun. At least that’s what he told his brain. He texted Jared time and day and hoped he shouldn’t work that day. After what seemed like an hours Jared finally texted back saying he will be there with his friends although two of them should actually leave early to go to the bar for work. Fine with Jensen he never really was a party guy more like “less is better” kind of guy and again for exact reason he wanted Jared there he also wanted to be able to spend some time with the guy! With Chris and his gang being there and also Jared’s friends he wasn’t sure how much of that he will accomplish but now maybe there was a bit of hope! The only problem though was that he had the kids that weekend. And he really didn’t want to tell Danneel to take them plus its been two weeks already since he saw them and even with the party thing if he took the kids he can spend time with them on Friday & Sunday so there was only one option left really… he had to ask his mom! His mother wanted to see the kids for a while now & this was perfect opportunity plus he really didn’t think the party will go that long so he would still be able to pick the kids up from his mother’s house Saturday night! It was all planned them he just needed to call his mom  
“hey mom how are you?”  
“hey Jensen dear! How are you?”  
“I’m fine mom thanks, I was actually calling you to see if you are free this Saturday afternoon?”  
“I don’t have anything planned actually? You have kids this weekend right? Are you and kids gonna visit?”  
“Well actually I was hoping just kids ma, I was going to hang out with some neighbors this weekend, getting to know neighborhood and all that, and I wanted to see if you can watch the kids for the afternoon! I know its so much to ask ma but I promise it will only be the afternoon and I will pick them up at the end of the night… he knew he was kinda rambling but all of a sudden he felt like a teenager again, asking to stay out with his friends longer than 8 o’clock!  
“hey hey hey Jensen honey relax you know you and kids are always welcome here! I love to hang out with them & even if you want they can stay the night too you can pick them up on Sunday or we all hang out together! I can call your brother and sister to join us too, it’s been a while since we all been together”  
In that moment Jensen couldn’t love his mom more “ok ma! That sounds awsome thank you so much”  
“your welcome baby, now tell me more about this party of your!”  
And that’s how jensen found himself on a Wednesday afternoon walking down the aisles of grocery store talking with his mom about his new friends. When suddenly he saw a familiar face… in about 5 feet away there he was standing like the Greek god again… Jared... when Jensen was stuck between continue talking with his mom or go over and say hi to Jared, the guy made it easy for him he turned around saw Jensen, smiled and started waving and that’s when Jensen decided “Mom I have to go now I will see you later”  
“ok kiddo see you and kids on Saturday”  
When he hung up he went to Jared “hi Jared…it good to see you”


	7. Chapter 7

Jared  
Jared was kind of anxious the rest of the night after he left Jensen and others, he really wanted to talk with him again or at least say good bye but the bar got crowded and he was busy all night serving drinks! When he went home that night he was beat & he didn’t have much time to be anxious again! He fell asleep soon but was rewarded in the morning with a message from Jensen , giving him time and date and the address asking if he is free that night or they can change the date?! It was cute actually the way he wanted to have Jared there! He was free actually but he wasn’t sure about the rest so he asked the guys in their group “Saturday night , Jensen’s house! Ya’ll free?”  
Mike was the first to answer “who the hell is Jensen?”  
Tom was next “Jared’s new boy friend! he found him last night in the bar”  
“he is not my boyfriend we just talked, he is new to neighborhood & he is throwing a _get to know my neighbors_ kind of party”  
Tom the bastard said “Yeah right, that’s all that’s happening here😏” That smirk emoji was it… Jared was going to kill Tom when he sees him.  
“anyway I’m free that afternoon but I have to go to bar for night shift what about you Mike?”  
“I’m actually off all Saturday & who ever this Jensen guys is as long as we have beer and steak I’m good”  
That’s when chad finally answered. “what the hell is with all this noise in the morning? Don’t you know a guy needs his beauty sleep?” just when Jared was going to reply another text from chad came up. “Oooh party! Dude count me in but just like Tommy boy here I have to go to bar for the night as well and since you are going to this party too I cant ask you to get my shift right??”  
“No chad you cant! So I tell Jensen that we will be there but you and Tom are leaving early”  
“ooh you are texting now? so sweet Jay!”  
“shut up Chad”  
After he texted Jensen the plan he got “see ya” with a thumbs up emoji, and he really couldn’t wipe that grin off his face. The grin continued all the way through his classes in the day and got few funny looks from people but honestly he couldn’t care less! This Jensen guy was something special! Jared didn’t know how he knew this or even why he thought that but he just felt it and he was happy. His good mood followed him all week and got even better when he saw Jensen at the grocery store on Wednesday! When he turned around after picking a milk box from the shelf he saw Jensen on his phone and apparently he’s seen him too! Because he smiled at him & hung up the phone and seriously Jared shouldn’t be like this over this guy he barely knows but damn his smile… it was all soft and sweet and his eyes crinckled when he smiled and boy Jared was so far gone! Just when he was deep in his thoughts Jensen arrived next to him…  
“hi Jared…it good to see you”  
“Hey Jensen, good to see you too! What are you doing here?”  
They started walking through the aisles, occasionally picking some stuff from the shelves.  
“this is the store I usually do my groceries & I was actually shopping for the barbeque today”  
“oh cool, I come here often too I guess we will be seeing each other more often then” he said with a wink & saw Jensen’s face all glow up like he was actually happy about the news!  
“well I guess we will then. Any special reason you are here today?”  
“no just refilling my fridge life has been pretty busy these past weeks with working at bar and all my exams so my fridge was literally empty and I had no choice but to do my grocery shopping today or stay hungry”  
Jensen laughed and said “Exams?? Are you in university or something?”  
“yes I’m actually a master student in psychology! About one more year till I get my masters and be an actual counselor”  
“Wow that’s so cool man! Well done. But what’s with working in the bar? If you don’t mind me asking?” He kinda blushed then and Jared would tell anything to Jensen in that moment, not that him working in the bar was a big secret.  
“I started working there when I just entered my BT! You know, the whole new student needs money for living but then after a while it actually became interesting! You know how they say every bartender is a therapist himself! That’s exactly what happened to me! It gave me a chance to see different people, get to know their stories, and even offer some advices from things I’ve learned! It really helped and after a while it wasn’t just a job for me it became like a hobby and also a way for me to learn more things about what I study” He was looking for some juice while talking when he finally found what flavor he was looking for he looked up and saw Jensen looking at him. This was his time now to blush, Jensen was looking at him like he actually hung the moon & it was doing things to Jared.  
“that’s really great! Well done! I wish you all the luck with rest of your masters! You just found your first patient as well since my own counselor had to move to another city as well” when Jensen said that it actually took them both off-guard Jared because he just found out Jensen is going to a therapist and Jensen because he couldn’t really believe he just revealed that he is going to therapist to Jared. Jared took control of the situation sooner and said “ hey man I will actually visit you for free if you are brave enough to be my first patient” Jensen smiled at that, looked like he was ok now too so Jared couldn’t help but answer “ this whole thing has something with the move as well right?”  
“yeah… its been… its been rough…”  
“hey hey Jensen! you don’t need to tell me anything now you know, not if you are not ready to talk about I still have a year before I get my masters” he winked at Jensen then and with that Jensen smiled again, one of those eye crinkling, beautiful smiles.  
“I guess that’s all I need for the party then, did you got all the things to fill up your fridge again?”  
Jared laughed “yes even more than I need I guess”  
They both headed their carts toward the cashier and after paying for everything they went out of the store  
“My car is in the parking lot do you have a car or do you need a ride?” Jensen asked Jared. Jared didn’t have a car but he was more than used to it by now, he really didn’t have any problems carrying his bags home. he was built enough for couple of bags of groceries and he usually did walk home after shopping _kind of like an exercise! But today was different this was a chance to ride in a car with Jensen but he didn’t want to be rude and wasn’t sure if Jensen really asked him cuz he wanted too or just to be polite  
“I don’t have a car but its ok really! I usually walk home after doing my groceries so its not big a deal.”  
“well those times you still didn’t know me! Come one now those bags look heavy enough and you haven’t seen my car yet! If you did I know you wouldn’t say no to her” he winked at him and Jared’s mind was made up right then.  
“her???”  
“yes my baby, she is a beauty!”  
“well then I guess I cant say no to your BABY” Jared said trying to use the air quote with all the bags in his hands.  
“come on! Im sure when you see her you will be all over her as well”  
“Im sure I will”  
Jared laughed and started walking after Jensen .


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen:  
Jensen couldn’t believe he did that! How easily he offered a ride to Jared. It wasn’t like him. He usually enjoyed silence & his loneliness more than chatting with others, specially strangers and lets face it Jared still was a stranger. Sure they had talked a bit and maybe texted a bit after that night in the bar, but all in all for now Jensen just knew that Jared wasn’t a psycho killer, but other parts of this young man was still foreign to him. And yet here he was walking down to the parking lot and actually asking the guy if he wanted a ride home. But every time he was around Jared he seemed to surprise himself, there was this pull, this energy between them that kept pushing him toward Jared each time they met. He was just so easy to talk to and his presence was so calming. It was like he made Jensen into a whole new person and if Jensen wanted to be honest he loved this version of himself. Free and fun. It reminded him of when he was young. Still in college with so many hopes and dreams for the future.   
Jensen was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t understand how they got to his car but here they were. So he turned to Jared.  
“So here she is, my beautiful baby”   
Jared looked at the black impala in front of him and his face was full of aw. Jensen felt proud that his baby was the reason for the look on Jared’s face . “He is so pretty, looking like a five year old child who get his favorite toy” Jensen thought. But he soon pulled himself together. And that’s when Jared started talking  
“Wow Jensen, she truly is a beauty. You weren’t wrong at all. Wow you must have this for a long time right?? You don’t see so many 67 chevys these days.”   
“Yeah. This was actually my dad’s car. He gave it to me when I left Dallas and came here to study at college. I had her ever since and she has been a very loyal friend to me all these years. Had so many good memories in it and some bad ones but definitely the good ones weigh more.”  
“She is perfect, now I understand why you were so eager to show her off” he winked at Jensen then and Jensen could swear his heart skipped a bit at that.  
“just wait till you actually ride in it, I bet its going to be the smoothest ride of your life.”  
After that they put all the grocery bags at the back of the car and got in the car to drive.   
“So Jared where are we headed to?” Jensen asked  
Jared looked surprised for a moment. “Ummm, what?”  
“Your house?? I should know the address in order to get us there.” Jensen said. He wasn’t sure why Jared looked surprised at first.  
“Oh yeah, My house is on 5th avenue. You get us there I will show you next”  
“ok then off we go”  
Jensen started the car and after a few minutes of silence Jared asked: “So what do you do for a living?”  
“I’m an accountant actually. Changed my company just recently…after the move. It’s been so far so good. You know it’s a steady job, pays the bills and it’s ok overall even though some times after a long day of adding & multiplying numbers you just want to get your eyes out.” They both laughed at that then.  
“Wow, sound like you are a busy bee. But to be honest I never thought of you as an accountant. I mean it would’ve probably be one of my last guesses.”  
“really? Why?”  
“Well I don’t know I might be wrong but to me people working with numbers and taxes and stuff kinda look cold and more on serious side of life, but with you… well you have something and I cant quite tell what… lets say I thought you could’ve been into a little bit more artistic jobs”  
Jensen didn’t know how to answer to that, yeah he wasn’t so fund of his work. That was something everyone knew but just because he told them that. But the fact that Jared had actually read him so well kind of scared him. Apparently Jared had sensed something was wrong because he said: “Hey man sorry, if I said something. I have a habit of putting my foot in my mouth…”  
“Oh no no no, you didn’t say anything wrong. You were right actually. I always wanted to be a musician or a photographer, but my dad wasn’t really ok with it. He said those aren’t real jobs but a hobby. His exact words were singing wont put food on your table young man, and as a 17 year old boy wanting his dads approval I accepted. And with years of living in the real word I actually agree with him now. You cant feed 3 children with singing from bar to bar hoping you get your big break someday. And later on when I finished college and all the bussiness classes I wanted to open my own work shop. Making wooden stuff, from chairs and cupboards to small wooden figures. You know, my very own bussiness with my art in it. But my wife… my ex-wife wasn’t ok with it and here I am”  
Jensen was rambling, finally finding some one to open up about his failed dreams but suddenly it dawned on him what he said. Not that he wanted to hide anything no, but he really didn’t though talking about Danneel with some one else would happen anytime soon. And yet here he was in the car with Jared admitting to him about his failed marriage & his 3 children. Seemed like he needed to get used to being surprised around Jared. The man had a way of breaking down his walls without seeming to do anything at all. Jensen gathered all his power and took a glance toward Jared. He seemed kind of surprised too, but he was good at pulling himself together and he actually smiled at Jensen with acceptance in his eyes. He looked like he was trying to tell Jensen even with out words that all of it is ok. And that’s when he started talking.  
“Well, I know real world can be hard but still I think some times its worth it to go after our hearts. Also knowing that you can sing now I wont let you go not untill I hear you singing. Which on that note I remembered Chris and his friends are also musicians so you HAVE to sing at barbeque with them” he winked at him then and Jensen couldn’t help but smile back. Jared then looked like he was debating to say something but in the end he continued “…and I’m sorry about your marriage. Was that the actual reason to move? The new beginning that you talked about at bar?” he then rushed to say “You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. It’s just … I feel you need a friend to talk to maybe and I will be more than happy to be that friend.” He smiled at him then. One of those soft smiles with full on dimple mode that again turned Jensen’s heart into a mush. He really couldn’t understand why he was reacting like this to the guy, but what he said, being friends, he really really wanted that.  
“Thanks man, yeah its been though year to be honest. Both for me and the kids _ I have three by the way_ so I decided to move, change everything that was remotely connected to her. Kids will be soon coming to live me as well, she apparently had a busy life _too busy even for them I guess_ so they’ve been staying with her for few weeks till I get this place all ready and they will come and live with me permanently. They are gonna visit me this weekend as well. Checking the new place and choosing their rooms and all that in the house and they will also officially move in with me next week.”  
Jensen stopped at that, hoping he hadn’t said much but also wanting to go on. He needed someone desperately to just talk to. He had his angry outburst before, he also went down the whole keeping strong face with kids, he even talked about stuff that happened with his therapist few times but he yet had to have his breakdown, and he felt it will happen soon. Specially with the way he acted around Jared. But he wasn’t ready yet, his friendship with him was too new, too fragile to go full on panic attack mode on him now, after a day of grocery shopping and just learning some things about each other. And lucky for him they were so close to Jared’s place! The silence was broken when Jared said: “I’m sorry about everything that you went through. And I’m so thankful of you sharing these with me. But congratulations on kids moving in with you, Im sure they are as excited as you are about this. And I hope we also get to meet them soon! You said they are going to visit this weekend right? So we get to meet them there?”  
“well I was thinking to take them to my mom’s for that day. But yeah I guess if you guys still want to spend time around my sorry ass from now on you definitely will get to meet them.”   
“Believe it’s a lot harder to get rid of us. And hey I don’t think any of the guys have problem with them being around! I mean you said you haven’t seen them in a while…”  
“oh no its ok my mom actually hadn’t seen them for a long time either its good really. Plus we still gonna spend all Sunday together so its all fine”  
“ Ok then by the way you didn’t tell me what you have?”  
“oh yeah right! My eldest daughter is JJ and the other two Zeppelin and Arrow are my twins”  
“wow that’s wonderful and such a pretty names. Im guessing you are a big classic rock fan aren’t you?”  
Jensen smiled at that “Yeah…I guess you can say that.”  
“Cool, I could say you had good taste from beginning, huge classic rock fan boy myself, and on that note I guess we are here, that is my apartment! Its not much but its home.”  
Jensen stopped the car in front if Jared’s building and They both got out.  
“Thanks Jensen for the ride, I really appreciated it . I do want to exercise but today just wasn’t one of those days”  
“don’t mention it, it was good actually talking to you, I hadn’t had this much of chick flick moments for a long time, now I’m back to being all manly” They both laughed at that. And Jensen thought how much that statement _even as a joke_ was true. He felt lighter than ever. Definitely lighter than this past year.   
“Well I’m glad I could help. Plus I do love chick flicks”  
“Why I’m not surprised? It must be that hair of yours. All goldilock and smooth”  
“Laugh all you want Ackles, you love my hair”  
“You wish Padalecki”  
Jensen wasn’t sure what they were doing but it all felt good to him… felt familiar… felt like home. He then realised he was looking at Jared for few seconds and that poor guy had all the grocery bags in his hand. So before things get awkward he offered to help Jared with the bags.  
“Do you need a hand with those?”  
“No I’ve got it, but hey if you want to come up for a beer or coffee or something you are more than welcome”  
Jensen wanted to say no, wanted to say he had to get home and clean up for party, that he was tired after work and all the shopping, hell he had a pack of ice cream that definitely was going to melt if it wasn’t melted already, but instead he looked at Jared’s expectant and hopeful face and said…  
“Sure, I wont mind one beer”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for staying this long, i really hope you guys all enjoy this!  
> Comments are welcome.

Jared:   
Jared couldn’t believe that Jensen actually accepted to go up with him. Specially not after him spilling all those information about his life with him. They both seemed shocked about it. Jensen well cause he probably never talked about those things with others before and Jared…well, Jared had a whole other reason for being shocked. First thing he never would have thought the sad aura he felt first time around Jensen was because of him being a divorced guy with three kids no less, and the more disappointing fact was that he was married to a woman no less. So probably not gay, although he was hoping Jensen was at least bi. But at this point it was something else deep in his heart, something he never felt before. He really was at ease around Jensen, in a way that he never felt around any other one of his friends. And now knowing what his been through he really wanted to help Jensen and be a friend to him. Even if there is no chance for them ever again, he knew how hard it was to start from rock bottom in a new place and specially managing work and three kids all together. So he wanted to help him as much as he can. But he couldn’t deny it even with all the “just being friends” feelings there was still this pull, deep down in bottom of his heart that told him things might change for better with a little time.   
They walked the stairs up to Jared’s apartment in silence, both deep in thoughts. Still it wasn’t uncomfortable being silent around each other which was something neither of them ever felt, usually after these kinds of talks there are always some awkward silence at the end but this time nothing and with that Jared smiled to himself. When they got to Jared’s door he opened the door and said:  
“Well, here we are! Sorry about the mess. Its been busy weeks with university and work so there wasn’t much time for me to clean up.”  
The walked in the apartment together and started walking toward the kitchen to put Jared’s bags away.  
“you wanna talk about mess you have to look around my place, I actually have to at least finish up with living room before you guys come over, and don’t let me even start on the rooms”  
They both laughed at that. And Jared started to put some things away, emptying the bags one by one.  
“If you need help man I can help you, hell I can make the whole gang come over to slave at your home and we can finish it in no time, although Chad might make more mess than being actually helpful”  
Jensen chuckled and said: “Very tempting but thanks man! I really want the house to be at least walkable before you guys show up there, plus I kinda feel like I need to do it myself you know… after everything I just want to feel useful again! But thank you for the offer”  
Jensen looked like he was starting to get lost in his memories again so Jared rushed to say: “I get it, just keep in mind anytime you need help just call, I am more than happy to help. Which now reminds me we were here fir a reason! I promised you a drink and I’m being a lousy host. So are you still set on beer or coffee?”  
“Oooh I didn’t know coffee was an option too! Well any other time I would’ve just said beer but since I’m driving home and actually have tons of work to do afterwards I think I’m more okay with little bit of caffeine. So coffee for me.”  
Jared put the kettle on the stove and said “okay then let me change my clothes while the water starts to boil and I will be right back with you. Do you want to sit here in the kitchen or in the living room? I can turn on the tv too? ”  
Jensen laughed and said: “breath Jared! I can sit here in the kitchen and no I don’t want you to turn on the tv.”  
Jared chuckled.  
“well then I’ll be back in a minute. Make yourself at home.”  
With that he rushed out of the kitchen, picking some of his clothes lying around in the living room in the middle and went to his room.   
_______________________________....____________________  
Jensen:  
Jensen was so relaxed around Jared and that was definitely new to him and most surprising part was that he liked what he was feeling. These past days he thought so much about Jared. How even the one time they met he instantly felt a familiar ease around him. And all their texts, even the silliest things they would’ve said made him smile and sometimes at work he just found himself looking at his phone to see if Jared had texted him or not. And even those silly text messages about nothing and everything was better than so many chats that he had with other people for so long. Even today when he saw Jared at the store he genuinely was happy, he didn’t understand how he finished his talk with his mom on the phone. And then to top it all he actually accepted to go to Jared’s house out of nowhere.  
And that’s how he found himself just then, sitting at Jared’s kitchen table waiting for him to change his clothes and have a coffee together. Shocking thing to him was that he wasn’t stressed, nor he was irritated with the wait even though he knew all the ice cream would probably melt before he gets down to them. It was so funny how for a minute Jared was so stressed about his house being messy. He really looked cute, like a five year old boy trying to explain he didn’t do anything wrong. Jensen tried his best to assure him that nothing was wrong and to be frank it really wasn’t. He meant it when he said his house looked worse, sure he just moved in and all that but still not untill he had planned this barbeque he didn’t have the energy to finish the job, but then that chaotic night happened, he met Chris and his friends and most importantly he met Jared and suddenly looked like his life had a meaning, he could feel that these people , this new house, this new life was going to be perfect.  
After a long few minutes, Jared was finally back. He was wearing a worn out jeans with a with a beautiful blue button up shirt. Jensen thought “Damn he is beautiful”  
And his next thought instantly was “Oh God, I might be in trouble”  
_________________________..._______________________


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry for being late, but real life has kept me very busy!  
> I promise i try and update sooner. For now here is a short chapter. Another chapter probably will be up this week as well!  
> All your feedbacks are welcomed.

Jared  
When Jared got to his room he dropped everything on bed and started looking at his closet for something to wear. After almost spent ten minutes trying new t-shirts and button ups and practically every single cloth he had in his closet he chose a blue button up shirt that more than one people before told him it brings out the color in his eyes. When he wore the shirt and started looking in the mirror a thought suddenly hit him, why was he trying this hard to look good? Sure this was Jensen’s first time in his house and all that but this wasn’t a date, Jensen was just his friend, a new friend, and he was straight for god’s sake, so what was wrong with him? This should be just a casual thing, two guys hanging out together, no big deal. He almost decided to change his shirt, ALMOST, but just last minute a voice in his head forbad him from doing so, it looked like that damn voice kept talking a lot when he was with Jensen.  
After almost ten minutes he came back and found Jensen sitting at the kitchen table looking at the pictures on his fridge, but when he heard Jared coming he turned and looked at him and wow those eyes, Jensen’s eyes were really green. For a split second Jared thought he saw something in those bright eyes, admiration maybe, but it was soon gone With Jensen saying “ Damn man I thought my daughter was master of spending her sweet time for choosing a dress but you definitely beat her” and here it goes that beautiful chuckle.  
“shut up! I had to find something clean to wear, as I said busy week. You see there is a totally manly reason for being late in my case.”  
“ooh yeah very manly mister caveman! Maybe we should cancel the barbeque and bring the whole gang here to clean your house instead of mine”  
“again shut up jerk! Here I am making you coffee and instead that’s how you treat your host. Which reminds me how do you like your coffee?”  
“dark for me, thank you! And you can see what an actual host looks like on Saturday when you come to my house!” he winked at him and there it goes Jared’s heart beating faster for no apparent reason.  
“Oh you wish you could be as good as me, also dark coffee? Really? I thought you might be more of a vanilla flavored kind of guy”  
“Oh shut up bitch, that’s what men drink, tall dark coffee! But I guess you are more of a cream and sugar with just a taste of coffee kind of guy”  
Jared laughed at that! Jensen was spot on. Almost all of his friends made fun of him because of his taste in coffee. Chad always said “dude that’s not coffee anymore, Its just cream and sugar you only add coffee in the mix so you have an excuse to drink your cream and sugar” and they were right but Jared just loved everything sweet. He had a sweet tooth and he was proud of it.  
“I like to call that sunshine and rainbow in a cup, I like’m sweet”  
He was waiting for another comeback from Jensen but when he didn’t answer right away he turned around and saw Jensen looking at him that funny way again and with a ghost of a smile on his face.  
“what?” he asked.  
“nothing, just that I have never seen someone like you before” Jensen answered him. And okay, that was something Jared didn't know how to respond.  
“And that’s ….. good or bad?”  
“Oh good, believe me, very very good. World definitely needs more people like you”  
And Jared didn’t know how to answer to that so he just blushed like a thirteen year old girl who was just praised by her crush. He looked at Jensen and gave a little small smile of his own. Just then the coffee maker went off and that broke the magic. Jensen coughed and said “ ok hostess, I guess your coffee is finally ready”  
Jared rolled his eyes at the lame joke, but deep down he liked this apparently friendly banter they had between them and also really really deep down he knew this can turn into something more, he didn’t know how, he just knew. But for now he was more than happy to be Jensen’s friend.  
He poured both of their coffees and sat in front of Jensen.  
“Ok mister tall dark coffee, now tell me all about this barbeque of yours. What are we expecting?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the new chapter, i promissed this week!  
> Hope ya'll enjoy.  
> Also i have to say i dont know own any of these people. And also i guess there is no need to say that none of these things happend in real life either! So there you go!

Jensen  
Jensen was so excited about tomorrow! After leaving Jared’s house on Wednesday he couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face. They spent some more time together after the coffee talking about their favorite food, team, where are they actually from, it all surprised Jensen how much they had in common! Not even his high school’s best friend was this similar to him and what surprised Jensen the most was that even the parts that they didn’t think the same, it was like they completed each other in a way!  
They talked and laughed and they even got to drink beer and when Jensen leaved the house the ice creams were indeed melted all the way but he couldn’t care less. He bought another batch the day after that from work.  
Now it was Friday and he couldn’t be happier both because his friends _yeah he actually thought of them as his friends now_ were gonna be at his house soon and also because he got to see his babies tonight! Even the fact that he had to go and pick them up from Danneel’s wasn’t going to ruin his good mood.  
When he got to Danneel’s house he parked the car and rang the bell. He could hear three little foot steps rushing toward the door and he couldn’t help the smile that, that sound put on his face.  
The door opened and three little figures throw themselves at him yelling “Daddy”  
Jensen knelt down and tried his best to hug them all. “hey you guys, wow you’ve gotten so big! I missed you so much, come on, give daddy a hug”  
He was so busy hugging and greeting his kids that he missed when his ex wife came over. Danneel looked down on them and said “hello Jensen, you are late”  
“hello danneel, sorry about that but I had to go to store to buy somethings for barbeque tomorrow.”  
“huh, so you are having people over?”  
Jensen looked at kids and figured its better if they wont be there for the rest of the conversation so he told them to go and grab their stuff. When they went on he looked back at danneel and said “yeah, its not a big deal just couple of friends. Its kind of like a housewarming party”  
“wow that’s a new one! Also by friends you mean Kev and others or…”  
“You of all people should know better that when was the last time we hung out with Kevin, so No, those are not whom I meant by friends! These are some new people I met at new neighborhood. KEV AND OTHERS can happily be your friends” he add that last comment snarky.  
Danneel looked like she didn’t catch Jensen’s comment or if she did she couldn’t care at all. “Well good for you. And about the kids, Ellen, their Nanny had to go back sooner to her daughter so the kids wont have anyone to watch over them this week.”  
“what about you? Don’t you want to hang out with them this week. Considering they are gonna be seeing you less”  
Jensen tried desperately for sake of his kids, to be a little bit more with only person they knew as a mom! But he all too well knew her answer to that.  
“You know how busy I am Jensen! This week we have new product and its galleries opening also with all the wedding stuff I have to go through…”  
Danneel suddenly went pale, just like Jensen. She gave away too much and she knew jensen far too well to know that there was no way in hell he missed that last comment.  
“So you’re doing it huh?! I guess I have to say congratulations! Don’t you think it’s a little fast though?”  
“Jensen, don’t start… me and Kev have so much in common and honestly there was no reason to waut any longer…”  
“hey hey you don’t have to explain anything to me anymore, nit that you really did that before so we’re good! I just wished kids could get more time with their so called mom but I guess that’s too much to ask. I will take the kids with me and they are more than welcome in my house. I just wanted to have a chance to make the house all ready for them but I guess we have to make the house ready together and that’s even better.”  
Just as soon as Danneel wanted to reply the kids came running down the stairs and Jensen put on that fake smile he learned very well this past months. “ok guys ready to go”  
All three of them yelled “yeah”  
“ok guys kiss your mother good bye and we’re off to go”  
Kids all kissed her and opened the door to go on their adventure as Jensen liked to call it. Jensen looked at danneel one more time and said: “they are my kids and they are always welcome in their own house. I wont call you to come and meet them anymore, You should be doing that by yourself but I hope you do that sooner rather than later for the sake of the kids! They need their mother even a mother like you”  
With that he closed the door and tried to cheer up because of his children. They were going to have lots of fun together, they were going to be fine and they didn’t Danneel for that. And of course he had tomorrow to look forward to!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today J2 has been giving us a lot and i felt super charged to write this fic! So here it goes a rather long chapter so far.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Jared  
After that day Jared and Jensen spent together, Jared was actually on cloud nine. He never met someone like Jensen , the mature bussiness guy who is also so fun to hang around, not that he didn’t have friends! No, it wasn’t that, but Jensen was definitely a friend he always had! Sure Chad was all fun and goofy to hang around but he could get really stupid from time to time and yeah Tom was a cool friend to lean on in need but he sometimes forgot how to actually have fun and let lose for a while and Mike, well Mike could be wise if he wanted to but still he just chose to be weird! But with Jensen, Jensen was all of that, smart, funny, cool and he could see him be super supportive in need but above all that he was also very mature very sweet and so, so kind! Even though he had lots of pain going on in his own head and heart but he still cared for people around him, and even his pain, it kind of was what made him human, cause lets think about it with that beautiful look and all the goodness in him of he hadn’t tell Jared all those stories about his life Jared would really think there was something supernatural going on! And the fact that he trusted Jared enough to show him his vulnerabilities made him proud of himself and yet he prayed to God that he will be worthy of that trust.  
The only thing that made him a little less happy was the fact that Jensen was definitely straight, but he could cope. Of course first Jared approached Jensen was because he was interested in the guy and hoped maybe, maybe if everything went well they could date, but now he found something far more valuable and he wouldn’t change what he had with Jensen for the world.  
In those short few hours that they spent together and through all the texts they sent to each other he could see how similar his and Jensen’s interests were and yet they some how were different but still it wasn’t bothering them, it was like they completed each other when the other was lacking something.  
Jared was deep in his thoughts when Chad suddenly caught his shoulder and startled him: “Jesus Chad, warn a guy”  
"Sorry man couldn’t stop myself, you had all that pretty princess smile all over your face while wiping these bar stools, total Cinderella look” the bastard smirk.  
"I did not, and it would really help if instead of texting your new GF of the week you would grab a towel and start cleaning too, the bar will open soon” he gave him his best bitch face.  
"You are no fun Padalecki! What you were thinking about, hmmm?” he asked him while grabbing a towel to dry the glasses. “that pretty boy of yours?”  
"First it is none of your bussiness and second he is not my boy” although Jared had to at least admit to himself he really liked the sound of that.  
"SO YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT HIM. What were you thinking the? How good he will feel under you? Or how good he will feel IN you”  
"WHAT NO CHAD! STOP! I’m not a pervert like you! I wasn’t thinking about THAT AT ALL! And for your information Jensen is straight! Big old hetero dude! He just got divorced from his wife and last thing he needs is thins kind of talk from strangers! So please, PLEASE remember to think before you talk on Saturday! And maybe not talk at all!”  
"Oh that’s too bad Jay_man! Why are we even going to this party if he is not gay? I thought you wanted to get laid by the guy”  
Jared seriously was doubting his life choices at the moment specially his friendship with Chad and on top of that inviting the man to Jensen’s house at all.  
"Because I am his friend Chad, and that’s what he needs the most right now, for us to be his friends! And if you actually behave yourself on Saturday you might actually like the guy, he is kind and smart and funny…”  
"Woah, woah dude! Are you sure YOU know he is not gay, because you kinda look gone over him already”  
"I’m not gone over him I was just trying to make a point of why am I friends with the guy… your mind is just down in the gutter”  
"Well, gay or not gay you know I won’t say no to a good barbeque” he collected the towels and started walking toward the kitchen “but hey you said he is divorced so maybe there is still hope for Cinderella after all” he winked at Jared and before he had a chance of comeback, Chad was gone in the back.  
____________________....__________________  
Jensen  
For the first few miles from Danneel’s house he still couldn’t make himself calm. So he just played the kids favorite playlist and tried to get rid of all the poisonous thoughts in his mind while listening to his kids sing along with some Disney song!  
He was starting to breath calmly again when JJ brought him back to reality with a question “daddy are you and mommy ever gonna live together again?”  
And that right there broke his heart million times more just because he really didn’t want to disappoint his children, if only Danneel hadn’t done that, I mean every marriage had issues sure, he sure as hell could even live in a loveless marriage for benefit of his kids but cheating, he just couldn’t turn away from that. And here he was paying for it when he knew his ex wife couldn’t care less about what their children thought about her.  
"Well sweetie, it’s kind of a complicated situation some things happened… you mom and I said and did things that it kind of makes it hard to live together you know, but even if we don’t that doesn’t mean we don’t love you! Me and you mother love you guys very much! You are my whole world and I will do everything in my power to make this world wonderful for you” and he knew that statement was only partly true! He meant every word about himself, he would rather die than to see his kids in any kind of pain, but he wasn’t sure about Danneel! In fact he wasn’t even sure when he said that she loves them he had hard time believing that himself! But he knew his babies needed to hear it so this was the only lie he would tell them just to keep them away from the pain.  
JJ didn’t seem so convinced though so he continued “just remember you guys! You will always have me also grandpa, grandma, uncle Josh and auntie Mack will always be there for you too plus we have this huge new house now! You can decorate it any way you want! In fact uncle josh is gonna come over and help us paint the walls together! You can draw anything you want on your walls” that brought that beautiful smile on their faces. Zep asked “weally, we can dwaw on the walls”  
And who is Jensen to say no that, it is their rooms after all and they can always repaint it as they grow older “ yes little man! You all can draw whatever you want on your room’s walls! And on top of that we are gonna meet some new friends! I already saw some of the kids playing in the neighborhood and some of their dads are actually my friends now, so play dates every Saturday is on” kids all laughed and cheered for the idea of playdates! After all their last house wasn’t very kid friendly! Danneel just wanted to be in an elite neighborhood where she could talk about her art gallery and making more money! Jensen felt like his poor babies childhood was just starting.  
He continued “You guys can also go and see granny much more now! In fact she is waiting for you tomorrow” JJ cheered the most to that she loved her granny and she always wanted to spent more time with her “Can we get ice cream on our way to grannies?” she asked.  
"I will talk to auntie Mack about it im sure she wont mind a scoop or two either”  
Suddenly JJ went serious again “You are not coming with us?”  
"Well I will come and get you later that night. Some of the friends I said earlier are coming to the house and we are having a barbeque tomorrow night so I figured you guys might get bored with all the grown up talking so granny and gramp and aunt mack are in charge to make you guys have fun”  
"I don’t want to go to grannies, I wanna stay with you” JJ suddenly said! And well since she is the bigger sister as soon as her words were over twins started too” we don’t wanna go”  
And in that moment all Jensen could think was oh boy!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is just full of family fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First sorry for the late update, my grand father passed away 2 weeks ago and i wasn't in the mood to do anything TBH. This chapter is kinda short and i've wrote it before all this happend but i didn't have the chance to beta read it so, sorry for mistakes in advance. I promise i will soon start writing the rest of it as well, im just still not really myself again. As soon as i can forget the pain i will start writing agsin. I promise!   
> And again i hope you enjoy.

Jensen  
When they got home that night it took a long time till Jensen can actually manage to put kids to sleep! The three of them were so excited about new house and new rooms, going from one room to another cheering excitedly and making plans for where to put their stuff and their toys. Jensen was happy though, kids loved the new place and it was good he spent his time with them planning for the future and how they would decorate the place but kids seemed most excited about the yard and promise of having fun in the pool in summer, not that they had a pool but the yard was big enough for one of those outdoor swimming pools! He could buy one and put it in the yard for when the weather was warm and to put it away for when it gets colder. When he finally managed to put kids to sleep in his own room and securing the area around them he started on what he had to do for the day after.   
He started with emptying the last of the boxes downstairs and when finally the boxes were all out in the trash he started on the food, seasoning the beef and triple checking if he had everything he needs for tomorrow since he’s been doing that the days before as well! When he finally was ok with the way house had turned out and also put everything in kitchen away, he made his way to his room checking once again on his kids. He smiled at their beautiful and peaceful features in sleep whispering slowly “We are going to be ok guys, I promise” he felt that he needed to hear it at that moment more than kids, and them he made his way to the coach.  
Come morning the real challenge began. Jensen woke up with feeling that he cant breath and when he opened his eyes he saw his younger daughter sitting on his chest “wake up daddy, wake up, its party day” Jensen smiled at her and took her down to put a raspberry kiss on her cheeks, when Arrow started giggling that’s when what she said hit Jensen. Shit, it was party day. He looked at the clock and once again cursed in his mind, he had overslept and now there wasn’t enough time to get kids ready before his sister come to pick them up.   
Apparently JJ and Zep were up too after they’ve heard the little encounter between their father and their sister. Now all three of them wanted hugs and kisses from daddy and to climb up him like a mountain. As much as Jensen loved playing with his kids but today he just didn’t have enough time for that so he tried to get their attention by saying “ok kids how about you three munchkins go and wash your faces while daddy makes breakfast huh? I got those cereals you love so much” all three of them screamed in agreement and ran towards the bathroom. Jensen was just do happy in that moment that all his kids know how to do their morning chores and even though cereals weren’t the best breakfast he was thankful to whoever that invented them cause they were life servers in days like this.   
He went downstairs and started making breakfast, as soon as he was finished with pouring milk in last bowl three little screamers came down of the stairs. Jensen helped Arrow and Zep sit in the highchairs he had bought for them and then brought their bowls for all three of them to start eating. When he made sure all kids were eating, he poured a glass of coffee for himself, this was going to be a long day and he needed all the caffeine he could get. When he grabbed his mug he sat down next to his kids, he loved these small moments when he could just be with his kids while they laughed and joked and banter about whatever little things they saw in their favorite movie or book.   
“ok babies, eat soon cause aunt Mac is going to be here soon to take you for that ice cream and then gramp and granny’s”  
All three of them suddenly fell silent and that never was good…  
“I don’t wanna go to gramp and granny’s, I told you I don’t wanna go” JJ said while her eyes filled with unshed tears.  
“we don’t wanna go wiether” twins chimed in after their bigger sister. Jensen sighed and said “but babies, gramp and granny are waiting, you gonna have so much fun! You always loved going to gramp’s house!” he really didn’t know what was all this about. Kids always were eager to go to meet Donna and Alan, so this was all new to Jensen.  
Suddenly JJ went full on crying mode and soon after her twins started crying too. Jensen was really panicked, did something happened last time they were there that he missed or maybe Danneel said something behind his parent’s back that made kids react like that. “awww kiddos, please don’t cry. Why don’t you wanna go there? Please talk to daddy.”  
“You ….don’t wa..nt..us …with..you …either…ju..st..ju…st..like…mommy” JJ said between her cries and as soon as she finished she wailed even harder.   
Jensen cursed under his breath, of all the possibilities in his head this probably was last and his heart broke thousand times more for his kids. He wondered what other things were in their little minds and he wished with all his might that he could make these thoughts and their pain to go away. He was also thinking if his mamma hadn’t raised him right he would’ve slapped danneel in the face for doing this kind of damage to their kids. But this wasn’t time to think about her, he promised he will take care of his kids and he damn well was going to do that, even if it meant he had to cancel the barbeque he would’ve done it for his kids.  
So he got up, took twins in his arms and called to JJ to get close to his side and tried his best to hug all three of them as best as he could and said: “ok munchkins I want you to listen carefully, sometimes things don’t work out between mom and dads and they may have to live separately, and sometimes kids have to live with only their mom or just their dad but that doesn’t mean they don’t want their kids. No, even now that mommy doesn’t live with us she still loves you very much and she will visit us whenever she can, but more importantly about us and I want you to remember this forever, I love you more than anything in this world, more than moon and stars, more than all the kittens and puppies in the world, more than chocolate ice-cream…” he got a little laugh from his kids at that “… and I will never, ever let you go! I may have go out for work, you may go to granny’s house time to time but in the end we will always come back home together. All four of us forever! And I will be here for you no matter what, always and forever, now come on daddy needs those sweet kisses of yours”   
All the kids started kissing Jensen and hugging him tight, JJ was practically clinging to his neck but he didn’t mind it one bit. This right here was his happiest place on Earth. When the kids were more calm he asked them again “Now what do you say kiddos? Do you wanna go have fun with aunt Mac and grandma and grandpa or do you still wanna hang out with bunch of boring, old grownups?” he started making faces for them and that brought those beautiful laughter back to their faces.   
“Can we stay a little longer with you and the go with aunt Mac? And will you promise that you come after us tonight?” JJ asked him.  
All the work be damned, Jensen was in no way going to say no to that face.   
“Sure baby you can stay longer and I pinky promise. Now lets just let me call aunt Mac and let her know we had a little change of plans, now what do you say about a little movie time before aunt Mac gets here?” he winked at them. All three of them cheered and started running to the TV. “ok babies while you chose a movie for us to watch I’ll go get my phone.” He said while climbing the stairs knowing too well that movie choosing presses was going to take a while.   
He started dialing her sister’s number and telling her the full story when someone rang the bell and he heard three little footsteps running. “Mac I gotta go now see ya later” he didn’t know how he ended the call and ran downstairs, the first talk after this was never to open the door to strangers. When he got down the stairs he heard a familiar voice soon followed by a very familiar face. Jared was at the door!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the new chapter, hope you guys like this!  
> Comments are much appreciated .

Jared   
Since Jared was off that day at the bar he decided to head out to Jensen’s house sooner, helping him with what ever he needed to do before others arrive! Plus Tom, Mike and Chad were supposed to get there after they were done with their shifts at the bar so literally anything was better than sitting at home going up and down T.V channels for some lame thing to watch. He just hoped Jensen wouldn’t mind that. When he got to Jensen’s door with pack of beers in one hand he started doubting himself, maybe it was better to call Jensen before! But then he remembered Jensen saying he was still opening boxes to move in completely so he thought he could use an extra pair of hands around. When he ran the bell he heard footsteps running to the door, it was just their sound was not Jensen’s footsteps that’s for sure soon the door opened and he was welcomed with three pair of Jensen look alike eyes at him and that’s when he heard Jensen’s footsteps rushing down the stairs. “hi guys, I’m Jared. Your father’s friend, is your he home?”  
The bigger girl started to talk just as Jensen came into his view. “he is upstairs…”  
"Oh hello Jared! And kids what did I tell you last time to never open the door for strangers”  
"But he is not stranger daddy he said he is your friend Jared”  
The little boy answered Jensen, like he was introducing him to Jensen! Jared smiled at them and said “I am, but you were lucky this time was me, it can be stranger next time you open the door and your daddy is right that is dangerous.” He tried to help Jensen since this could be a really serious issue for next time.   
“yes, Jared is right so next time no opening the door till someone is with you guys”  
“sorry daddy” three little sounds with those pleading green eyes said to Jensen and honestly Jared couldn’t understand how Jensen could do the parenting with these cute faces looking at him.   
"And now we are being rude come in Jared, sorry for the mess wasn’t expecting you this soon” Jensen told him.  
"OH its ok man, sorry if I just barged in here! I was home alone with nothing to do and everyone else had to go to work so I just thought I come in sooner in case you need help and stuff! You said you still had to open your boxes didn’t you? Plus now I get to meet these young ladies and gentleman” he winked at the kids and they all gigled  
"Oh well your timing couldn’t be more perfect we were just starting to watch a movie together before my sister gets here and thank you too! I still do have boxes to open but they are all the stuff for kids rooms or mine so nothing to worry about now! As you can see living room and kitchen is all done, I kinda even outdid myself”  
"You sure did, and as for movie I will be gladly watching one with you guys! What are we watching….” Jared wanted to ask the kids so he looked expectantly at Jensen to introduce them.  
"Oh where are my manners, Jared please meet my older daughter JJ and these two little ones are Zeppelin and Arrow”   
Jared crutched down and extended his hand to handshake all the kids “well now that we are properly introduced what are we watching”  
The kids all yelled “Elsaaaa” Jensen started growling under his breath, “Oh God, kids you do know that Disney had made other cartoons too right?”  
"But daddy Elsa is soooo great” JJ emphasized on each word to show how fantastic she really thought that movie was. Jensen rolled his eyes.  
“you know I like Elsa too” Jared chimed in.  
""You do Mr. Jared?”  
"Yes, let it go is even my favorite song! And you can just call me Jared”  
All the kids now looked at him like a real hero that’s when Jensen said: “Oh please not you too Jared!” he looked like he wanted to vomit or something and honestly Jared just liked teasing him so he started singing “let it go” off key which made Jensen to grunt more and all the kids to start giggling and singing along with him.   
"Let it go, let it gooooo” Jensen was looking helplessly at them thinking how did he ended up with four kids instead of three.  
"OK, OK, ALRIGHT, If you continue to do this we wont have time to actually watch it. Go on kids you know where the CD is. Start the movie till Jared and I tag along”  
When three of them started running towards the living room Jensen looked at Jared and said “traitor”  
Jared chuckled “what can I say man, the movie is something”  
"Oh it is something alright, try watching it like hundred times and it really starts to be something! What’s up with you and children’s movies anyway?”  
“are you kidding me? Animations are to this day still my favorite kind of movie. I always watch them with my nieces. Which is actually just an excuse for me to watch it myself.”   
"Well, from now on you are welcome in this house whenever it is movie night cause I swear to God if I hear that song playing one more time im gonna vomit”  
Jared laughed at that and judging by the smile on Jensen’s face he wasn’t as serious as he said either.   
When they put the bears in the fridge, they went t the living room to fulfil the promise of watching the movie with the kids. Just as they were going to enter the room jensen stopped and started looking at his kids.   
"Jensen?”  
"You know I missed these times, this past month with the move was the longest time I was away from them and to be honest its been hard on all of us! We had an episode earlier today which resulted in them staying longer. I just… I wished I could make them happy like this all the time, take away anything that causes them pain “  
Jared looked at the kids watching cartoons happily and he got what Jensen said. From what he told him before this whole divorce thing is probably so hard on kids this age. Specially given that their mom was almost non existent in their lives now. It was strange but just like the connection he had with Jensen, he promised himself that he will do anything to help this little family.  
"Im sorry about everything you guys have been through, but one thing im sure of, they are lucky to have you Jensen, you all are gonna be ok”   
The way Jensen looked at him in that moment was like a five year old boy getting praise for something his done, and he had that eye crinkling smile that Jared loved so much.  
"Thank you Jared” and Jared didn’t know why but he blushed every time Jensen looked at him like that.   
"Daddy, Jared come, the movie is finishing already”  
Jensen rolled his eyes at her daughter, whispering “drama queen” which made Jared laugh. Jared decided to add to Jensen’s misery in that moment saying “ ah no I cant believe we missed Anna singing do you wanna build a snowman! Can we watch it again?”  
All the kids cheered, and poor Jensen yelled “Nooo” trying to take the remote away while three hyper and determined child were climbing him like a mountain . All the while Jared laughing like crazy cause lets face it fake grumpy Jensen playing with his kids was so amusing and if Jared had actually succeeded to get their minds off of their previous problems so be it.   
_______________________..._______________________   
Jensen   
Jensen was so happy that Jared was there sooner. He felt like a child who was able to stay in Disney land for more hours! Although when he opened the door he was afraid it will be awkward with kids being there but once again Jared had surprised him with interacting with kids as soon as he opened the door. But then again everything was amazing about Jared! Jensen never had this before, usually his and Danneel’s friends only cared about grown up nights out, or as they called it, their little “me time” from their kids, not they spent that much time with them anyway.   
So when he saw Jared interacting with his kids, watching movies with them and sing along and play with the kids it really warmed his heart. The kids looked like were having fun too. Jensen felt safe to say Jared is already in the list of their favorite people.   
They all played and sang and dance around for another hour when Jensen announced: “ok kids tike to pack up, auntie Mac will be here soon.”  
But to his surprise all three kids whined together and JJ said “but daddy we wanna play with Jared more” and boy Jensen sure wasn’t expecting that.   
“but kiddos Jared wont be able to play much longer either, soon this place will be full of grown ups, just talking and laughing loudly, we cant have fun anymore.”  
But all the kids started protesting again, that’s when Jared came to his rescue.  
“ok kids how about I make you a deal you go out with your aunt today and I promise you I will set a date with your daddy so we can have a full day together, just us playing and having fun what do you say?”  
All the kids fell silent seeming to debate the idea when finally JJ said “do you promise?”  
“pinky promise” Jared winked at them, and that shouldn’t get all these feels inside Jensen to rise up suddenly. Jared then held his finger up and all the kids did the whole pinky promise thing. When the situation seemed calm again and Jensen was ready to take the kids to change their clothes suddenly Zep said “will you come to take us fwom gwanny’s with daddy, Jawed?”  
That seemed to surprise Jared as much as it did to Jensen. Now this was new, so new!  
“kiddos that will be so late in the night, jared will be at home, sleeping, you guys might be asleep even.”  
“if Jawed comes we will stay up wate so we can see him”  
Jensen was really at loss of what to do, after all they haven’t met that long, hell his parents didn’t even know he had a friend named Jared yet! It really was odd how his kids had made this connection with Jared this fast. He was rubbing his head when Jared surprised him.   
“ok kids let me talk with your dad for a moment, you go and change your clothes while daddy and I talk.” Kids seemed skeptical at first but then decided to do so.  
“I’m sorry Jay I don’t know what’s gotten into them.” Jared suddenly realised he had shortened Jared’s name, that was another new thing around Jared, but given the smile on his face he wasn’t mad about it and Jensen liked it too.  
“look Jensen its ok, they are really amazing kids, I love hanging out with them and about what Zep asked do you want me to do it?”  
“Ah thank you man! They really are great, they just seem to like you so much and be in such a mood, plus I cant ask you that Jay! As I said it will really be late and as I remember you said you have shift tomorrow at the bar! Plus I thought meeting parents was after 10th date or something” Jared looked kinda taken a back by that! Did he gone too far by that joke? But soon Jared seemed to get back together and said:  
“look its really not a problem for me, the bar wont open untill tomorrow afternoon so I have my morning free, and as meeting parents you can act like this is the first day of preschool and you want to show off your friend to your mom as soon as the bell rang, I don’t think your dating example really helps our situation here” Jared winked at him. And Jensen didn’t know why but him and Jared not dating shouldn’t make his heart hurt like this. Not gay, not dating, Jared is my friend. He needs to make this his mantra! But if he was being honest he liked what Zep suggested more than anyone! That meant he will get to spent more time with Jared  
“well, if you really don’t have a problem tagging along, I would love a helping hand! I’m thinking we will probably have the same thing going on tonight when I try to get the kids back home.”   
“yeah, no kidding!”  
Just then the kids all packed and dressed up ran down the stairs looking at both of them expectantly when Jared said: “ok but tell me is there a room in the car if I want to tag along?”   
The kids all cheered up and ran to hug Jared when Zep said “Yes we have woom for you Jawed, you and daddy sit fwont! Me and Awow and JJ will sit back!”  
While Jared was laughing and hugging them back he said “ok, ok then I guess I see you guys tonight again!”  
Jensen’s heart was so full from the scene going on in front of him, he knew he should help Jared up and take the kids away from suffocating him with hugs! He just couldn’t bring himself to do that. This was picture of pure bless. He was so lost in the happiness with a goofy smile on his face that he almost missed when the doorbell rang.   
“that’s aunt Mac kids, lets go”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter... hope you guys enjoy it!  
> More chapters coming soon.  
> Comments are most welcomed.

Jared  
Jared really didn’t knew he would get into a family situation when he decided to head out to Jensen’s house sooner, not that he regretted it. Jensen’s kids were super cure and super sweet, kind of like their daddy, and they were really brilliant too. Jared could tell he was already fond of those kids just like their father. Their first meeting turned out to be very fun both for Jared and kids. As soon as they started playing Jared learned that JJ despite her age was very observant and sharp also she being the oldest was kind of a leader to the twins and they adored her so much, waiting fir a command from her to do what ever she says. The twins themselves were very wonderful, they had 2 types of different personalities as much as Zep was just funny and easy going, Arrow on the other hand wouldn’t take shit from anyone. She even started talking Spanish to Jared at some point which was a shock given that she was only three years old. Apparently their nanny was a Spanish woman and between the three kids she was the one learning more from her. So in the end it wasn’t so hard to love these kids, Jared might have used few psychology methods he at his classes to get along easier with the kids, but the three of them were truly angels and Jared could tell since it looked like Jensen and the kids were package deal from then on, he had absolutely no problem spending time with the kids as much as with Jensen.  
He had to admit though, when Zep asked him to pick them up along with Jensen from their grandparents house it had been bit of a shock to him, and judging by Jensen’s expression he was the same. He wanted to reject them at first but suddenly he found himself in front of three pair of what his brother would call _Puppy eyes_ and he finally understood what everyone around him meant when they said Jared could’ve gotten anything he wanted when he was a child. There was no way he could say no to those faces, even though he knew this was a very odd and very huge step, given their situation. He tried to ignore the voice inside telling him this was very domestic and probably something people in 3or 5 month relationship would do, he thought I’m just helping out a friend.  
When the door bell rang, Jensen went to open the door and Jared prepared himself to meet the first member of Ackles family, specially given that he had to meet them all, at their house, the same night.  
When Jensen opened the door the kids all ran to greet their aunt and Jared started walking after them towards the door. When he could see the door, he saw a blond woman picking Zep up and kissing his chicks, while other kids also were running around her and asking to be picked up too. That’s when she saw him and stopped talking and asked Jensen: “Ummm Jensen who is this?” Jared came to stand beside Jensen waiting for him to introduce him.  
“well sis, this is my friend Jared, Jared this is the reason behind all the disasters happening in our home while we were kids, my little sister Mackenzie.”  
Jared extended his hand towards her “nice to meet you” she at first seemed surprised but then smiled and shook his hand saying “oh so you are Jared! Nice to meet you too Jared and thanks BIG BROTHER for introducing the person who is responsible for your kids, very nicely, well don’t listen to him Jared he was always the mind behind the disaster, I was just the doer.”  
Jared looked at Jensen from corner of his eyes, so he talked about him with his family, wait is he blushing? He looked at Mackenzie then, smiling, and said “well judging by lack of his introduction skills I hope you heard good things! Also given the fact that I’m also the middle child with a younger sister I can actually imagine how the disaster planning went”  
Jensen rolled his eyes at them and said “ok quit bonding over my introduction skills, I have to host a party soon so in order to do that Mac I need you gone”  
Just then JJ tugged Mac’s hand “Can we go now auntie Mac, the ice cream place will close soon.”  
“Ok, ok ice cream lover, your patience is as good as your father. So lets go munchkins! To the auntmobile! Hope you don’t screw up completely on your first party big bro and Jared it was nice meeting you, hope to see you soon and talk more about Jensen’s lack of social skills.” She winked at him. But instead of Jared Arrow answered her.  
“Jawed is coming with daddy to pick us up auntie Mac.”  
Mac was shocked, again, “oh is he really? I thought you kiddos were going to sleep at grannies tonight?”  
Jensen answered her: “ no there was a slight change of plans, tell you all later.”  
Mac gave her one of those little sister looks that said -you better-.  
“Well then Jared, I guess I’ll see you tonight. Come on kiddos we cant make the ice cream shop wait any longer.”  
They all said their good byes with kids kissing Jensen. When they finally sat in the car and left they both came in the house. Jensen looked at him and said “well I guess its time for some manly barbeque now.” While flexing his bicep.  
Jared laughed at him but all he could think of was these are just his friend’s biceps not his boyfriend, his friend’s, not boyfriend. But he wasn’t sure if it worked.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the barbeque finally happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a long chapter & the promised barbeque is finally happening!  
> Hope ya'll enjoy this! Your comments are most welcomed! Let me know what do you think so far!

Jensen  
When the kids started to instantly play with Jared and interact with him like they knew him for years, Jensen thought that’s another thing Jared is amazing at. Watching him play with them for a moment made Jensen’s heart ache thinking Danneel never did that, and as soon as the thought came Jensen tried to ignore it cause first, Danneel was long gone from their lives and 2nd Jared wasn’t going to be like Danneel, he wasn’t his boyfriend or husband for crying out loud. But still he couldn’t lie to himself that the sight of them all playing together wasn’t warming his heart.  
When Zep asked Jared to come and pick them up along with Jensen that was another shocking moment for him, he pretty well knew that, that wasn’t something friends did together, no it was kind of very intimate act like 10 or 20th date for that matter. So when Jared actually accepted to do so, he convinced himself that Jared was just doing it from the goodness of his heart and besides his kids deserved to have a little fun even if their fun wasn’t exactly normal in adults world. But sure the look Mac gave him when she heard their plan told him that he needs to give a full explanation later not just to his sister but also his mom and dad as well.  
But for now he decided not to think of later and actually focus on the task in hand a.k.a. the barbeque! Plus he had Jared all to himself now and that was an absolute bonus! Which still Jensen couldn’t tell exactly why he liked having Jared all to himself, he tried convincing himself with the fact that it was so long he had a friend for himself that he just forgot how it felt.  
They spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready for the party and chatting together. Jensen found even more things about Jared, like the fact that even though he was 4 years younger than him he was so bright and smart that it still amazed Jensen. The knowledge that he held in his mind, which was probably because if all those books he said he read, seriously so many books, plus his study, psychology had given him such an intelligence that Jensen was sometimes at loss of words. They talked, they debated their beliefs, they laughed and soon they were surprised how went by when the doorbell rang and brought them out of their little bubble.  
“well I guess the party has started.” Jensen said.  
“yes Mr. Host man! Let the fun begins.” Jared chuckled.  
Jensen almost caught himself before saying I wanted our fun to continue. But then he thought this was a good thing! He was finally finding some new friends, other than Jared who could hang out. So he went to open the door and soon Chris and Steve and Jason came walking in. With their own pack of beers and each one with a guitar in hand.  
“he Jensen man, long time no see! But seriously man you are a life saver! So glad you moved in! Last week been super shitty and only thing keeping me sane was promise of meat and beer.” Chris said while crushing him in a hug. Jensen shook hands with Steve and Jason as well.  
“well glad I could help! Go on you can put your coats over there and then we all cam go back yard! Me and Jared already took everything we need out there!”  
“Jared is already here! And damn I thought we were the first ones here!” Steve said.  
“Yeah, he came sooner to help me with the stuff. Go ahead guys make yourself at home”  
While they were headed to backyard Chris started looking around house! “Love what you did with the place man, honestly I don’t understand how you made it this neat so fast, when I moved in next door it took me almost 3 months to get rid of all the box and yet nothing was really sorted out”  
“oh this is all a show! I just finished downstairs last night since well, you guys were coming! Upstairs and all the rooms are still a mess. Kids rooms also need painting so yeah… your three months sounds like a dream actually.”  
“Don’t worry man we all been there, plus you can count on us for painting too, we all went though the same shit moving in and we didn’t have an awsome friends like us either.” Jason winked at him and then all of them laughed together.  
“Thanks guys I remember that.”  
When they got to back yard they all greeted Jared while Chris the over friendly guy also caught Jared by surprise by hugging him.  
“Well good to see you out of the bar gentleman, and I see you’ve come prepared!” Jared said pointing to their guitars.  
“Hell yeah we did it ain’t a party without good music. Any of you boys play or sing?” Chris asked them .  
“Well, I can play some songs but not very good so I’m gonna save myself saying I don’t.” Jared told them.  
“I dud some songs back in college but it’s been so long since I played anything or sang anything fir that matter, so I think if you guys stay in charge of music is way better.” Jensen told them nervously.  
“Nonsense! Now that we know you guys play there is no way you cam get out of it plus soon we all are gonna be drunk so no one would really understand even if you miss a few notes here and there.” Steve told them.  
Just when Jensen and Jared were about to protest the bell rang again. Jared looked at them and said “ That must be Chad and the others! While you guys drink your beers I go and get them.” He gave a funny look to Jensen and flee to the door, bastard, he found his the way out of this whole playing thing Jensen thought.  
_____________________....______________________  
Jared  
Jared almost flew by the door just to get out of the whole Saturday night concert they were having and judging by the look on Jensen’s face he knew all too well what he did and was giving a look to Jared like “you’re gonna pay for it later” he laughed to himself while opening the door.  
“Somebody is in a good mood, and why are you opening the door like a dutiful wife?” Chad said. Seriously Jared wasn’t sure why he asked him to come along at that moment at all.  
“hello guys! And you idiot! For your information Jensen is in the back yard with others and you losers are the last one to show up, so I’m opening the door to help a friend and also saying you that no more of those ridiculous jokes of yours out there Chad!”  
“What ? Why are just telling me this stuff?”  
“ because you’re the idiot around here. Tom and Mike already know how to behave.”  
“Heeeeeey I’m offended now, maybe I should leave and let you and your OTHER friends have fun.”  
“oh shut up chad we all know you’re not gonna give up free beer and barbeque that easy. So just try and be not a total douchebag for first time these people are gonna meet you! You know first impression and all that!” Mike told him.  
“ok fine but I’m not promising anything for when I’m drunk. You know I have no control over drunk Chad!”  
“you don’t have any control on sober Chad either.” Tom told him. “how long have you been here anyway Jay? We thought you will come with us!”  
“Yeah that was the plan but since you all been at the bar and I really didn’t have anything to do at home I decided to visit Jensen early, see if he needs help.”  
“ wait you’ve been since this morning?” Chad almost yelled at him.  
“oh keep it quiet Chad, and no, not morning exactly! I came by around 11a.m so its technically noon! And it was good I did, he already had some trouble with his kids so we played a bit then I helped them pack to go out by their aunt, and then helped him with some stuff for the party, you know some cooking at making backyard ready”  
When Jared finished he saw all three of his friend were looking funny at him. “what??”  
“So you’ve been here at almost all day! Playing with his kids, meeting his family, cooking and cleaning the house and getting ready for the part?” Mike asked him raising his eyebrows. “you do hear how that sounds right?”  
“oh come on guys it is called helping a friend out! And I was bored at home doing NOTHING, so yeah I came in early and be glad I did because if I hadn’t we probably wouldn’t have a party now, his kids had some problems leaving the house so after a lot of talking only the promise of more play dates and me and Jensen picking them up tonight actually got them out of the house.”  
“you did what????” all three of them yelled.  
“oh would you keep it down for Christ sake! Its no big a deal. I was just sad for those kids, they already have a hard time with their parents divorced I just didn’t want to make it worse! Plus try having three sets of green puppy eyes looking at you, asking something and see if YOU can say no.”  
“Jared darling, the things you said, they are not even activities for first date, these are the things couples with almost four months of relationship would do! You are meeting his family tonight, HIS FAMILY, you get that right?” Tom told him.  
“yeah those can be weird if we were dating or in a relationship sure! But we are friends! Families do meet their child’s friends you know. Also those kids are a big part of Jensen’s life so yeah meeting them was inevitable. Relax guys! I know what you are thinking sure maybe at first when I approached Jensen I wanted to get his number you know to date him, by the is straight remember that? And believe me when I say I really like being his friend, I know that nothing more can happen. So I just want to be his friend, help him out now that he needs my help probably more than ever. So please, please keep your fantasies about me to yourselves and lets just go in there, have some beer, eat chunks of meat and make some new friends cause believe me, I’ve met them already and they are all wonderful people that we can count on them in future.”  
When Jared was done with his long speech the three of them looked somewhat guilty but not totally convinced either. And to be fair Jared wasn’t sure he believed himself completely. Sure Jensen was awsome friend and all that but each time they talked, they laughed, they shared stories of their childhood, Jared’s heart longed more and more for something other than friendship there. But he kept telling himself that these were just because his relationship with Jensen was new and he just admired the guy a lot and lets face it Jensen wad very good looking, so it all would go down with time!  
Just as Jared finished his speech, since they’ve been gone a long time Jensen showed up in the corridor, “Hey Jay what took you so long? These your friends?”  
______________________________....________________________  
Jensen  
Jared was gone for too long so Jensen excused himself and went after him to see what kept them this long. When he got to the corridor he saw Jared’s shoulders almost so stiff and the three other guys looking at him somehow guilty but also with like, pity in their eyes. And Jensen didn’t like that at all. He already knew he doesn’t like sad Jared at all. So he tried showing his presence by saying “Hey Jay what took you so long? These your friends?”  
Jared soon turned around and smiled at him -already much better_ and started introducing the other guys. They all shook hands and went to backyard to join the others.  
The whole party was fun. Sure at first it all started kinda awkward given the fact that they didn’t know each other very well but as soon as they were down to three or four beers and let loose a little bit while also talking about themselves and some embarrassing drunk stories _thanks to Chad and Chris_ it all went better after that. They laughed and drank and ate till they couldn’t no more . Jensen honestly didn’t remember last time he had this much fun and judging by other’s reactions they were having a good time too.  
As soon as all the steaks were gone, Chris, Steve and Jason took out their guitars and started playing. First they started with some country songs they all knew, and the others sang along with them, Jensen looked at Jared then singing along with them, his cheeks were slightly blushed because of the beers, he honestly was so beautiful at that moment and Jensen shouldn’t have noticed that but here he was looking at Jared as much as he almost forgot the lines to the songs, just then Jared looked over at him and smiled, Jensen’s heart skipped a bit at that and thought I am really in trouble!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night it all changed.... maybe for the best!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another lomg chapter! But it is my favorite chapter so far! So your comments are all so welcomed! Let me know what you thought of it!  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it!

Jared  
The whole barbeque idea had actually been much more fun than Jared imagined, despite the age gap and also the speech he had to gave his friends. Everyone had gotten along and had a good time. Jared was really afraid of Chad and more specifically drunk Chad but overall he did stick to his promise and other than some embarrassing bar stories he didn’t make any comments about Jensen and him. The best time was when they started singing. It was so long since Jared had felt this free. Singing along the chores and laughing playfully when he missed one. Few times he actually saw Jensen looking at him with something in his eyes, he wasn’t that drunk to imagine things and Jensen definitely wasn’t either since he had to drive to pick up the kids, so Jared wasn’t sure what to make of it. In the end he decided its just cause he was having a good time too and was happy to be with his friends.  
After some time when Chris and Steve finished playing, suddenly Chris turned to Jensen and said: “ok now Jenny boy, me and gang need some time off but we cant let the night die out like this, so since you are gonna throw us out to go pick up your kids, you are going go finish this night with a song for us, take it as a farewell! Oh I almost forgot, since Jared is tagging along he is going to play the guitar.”  
When he finished he handed the guitar to a mortified Jared.  
"No , I …” both Jensen and Jared said the same time and when Jared looked at Jensen he saw the same terrified expression on his face, somehow that made him calmer knowing that he wasn’t the only one.  
"Ok look Chris,” Jensen started “first of all never call me that again…”  
"What, Jenny boy?” Chris interrupted him smirking.  
"Yeah that, and second Jay and I both already told you it’s been a while since we so this, so how about as a farewell instead of singing I give you each a beer” he said gesturing to the left over beer on the table and that got few snorts from others.  
"Oh come on Ackles, it’s not that big a deal there is two way this is gonna play out, one, you and Jay here will do perfectly, we’ll salute you and everyone goes home happy! Two, you and Jay are gonna screw up which we will laugh and you will curse us and still everyone goes home happy.” Chad said.  
Everyone laughed at Chad’s logic and started chanting their names. Yeah, Jared was going to kill him later.  
"But … but … what are we gonna play? When I told you I’m not so good I wasn’t lying or being humble or anything. I really don’t know that much songs to play…” Jared finally found his voice looking pleadingly at Jensen, in which he returned the look with one of his own saying sorry Jay, It’s not in my control anymore.  
Jason finally took pity on him and said “ok Jared what songs do you know?”  
"Well…” he tried to think of the songs he could really play well to lower the amount of embarrassment when Tom said “ how about free falling Jay? I know you can play that one”  
Jared thought for a second and yeah that was his best option, he knew the song well and he actually had played it many times when they were hanging with Tom, Mike and Chad. So he looked to Jensen and asked “ what do you say?”  
Jensen smiled at him reassuringly and said “perfect, I knew you had better taste than let it go”  
Jared rolled his eyes at him but deep down his heart was jumping like puppy who got a treat from his owner.  
"Ok then you too, show us what we got” Steve said.  
"Yeah, I really need more funny stories, all my old ones are getting really old.” Chad said, asshole, Jared thought.  
He picked the guitar and after a few moments playing slowly with it to remember the chords, he looked at Jensen and when he saw him mouthing one, two, three, to him he started playing. The melody filled the air and Jared found himself lost in it, just like every time he played, even if few. And then Jensen started singing…  
  
  
She's a good girl, loves her mama  
Loves Jesus and America too  
She's a good girl, who's crazy 'bout Elvis  
Loves horses and her boyfriend too

.  
.

Wow, Jares thought! It was like Jensen singing burst bubble or something, he was mesmerized by that beautiful voice! Seriously how was this man real? Everything about him was perfect. Jared couldn’t keep his eyes off of Jensen, his hands were playing the song on their own, his mind and sight was all Jensen, Jensen, Jensen!  
  
  
And it's a long day livin' in Reseda  
There's a freeway runnin' through the yard  
And I'm a bad boy, cause I don't even miss her  
I'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart

Now I'm free  
Free fallin'  
Yeah, I'm free  
Free fallin'  
.  
  
Maybe it was the magical moment they were in, the setting, the smell of burned wood, or maybe just his deepest desire but he could actually sworn that Jensen looked at him several times too, to check up on him, to make sure he was okay and maybe something more…  
.   
  
Now all the vampires walkin' through the valley  
Move west down Ventura boulevard  
And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows  
And the good girls are home with broken hearts

Now I'm free  
I'm free fallin'  
Yeah, I'm free  
Free fallin'  
.  
  
There was AGAIN something in Jensen’s eyes when he was looking at him that made the butterflies fly in his stomach and at the same time warmed his heart. Jensen looked at him openly signing the last part and Jared couldn’t help but look back.

.  
.

I wanna glide down over Mulholland  
I wanna write her name in the sky  
I'm gonna free fall out into nothin'  
Gonna leave this world for awhile

Now I'm free (Free fallin', now I'm free fallin', now I'm)  
Free fallin' (Free fallin', now I'm free fallin', now I'm)  
Yeah, I'm free (Free fallin', now I'm free fallin', now I'm)  
Free fallin' (Free fallin', now I'm free fallin', now I'm)  
.  
  
When they finished everyone were quiet for a moment and they didn’t break the eye contact untill all their friends started cheering them and sounds of damn, that was awsome, you killed it was all they could hear. They all stood up clapping and patting them on their backs. Jared blushed furiously under the praise and when he dared to look at Jensen he wasn’t any better.  
When they finally sat down again Chris said “Damn boys, why were you holding up on me? You two should release your own album, Jay man, your hands were playing the song so beautifully like that guitar was part of your body and wow Jenny! Gotta tell ya that voice, you should be singing on big stages man!” Chris said.  
"Chris is right? Wow just wow! This is exactly how all the great bands were formed you know! Two talented people getting together.” Jason said.  
"Um thanks guys, really! But you cant make a band with only one song and honestly that was the only song I can play without making mistakes! Plus it was all Jensen’s voice.” Jared finally managed to say.  
"Oh no, no, no don’t you dare leave me alone in this! It was team work, plus if it wasn’t for your perfect melody I probably would’ve sang it all out of tune.” Jensen told him while putting his arm around his neck. Jared tried his best not to blush again but he failed miserably that’s when Mike came to the rescue.  
"Ok you two new BANDMATES! As much as we all enjoyed that performance I guess it is time for us to leave and you two, to go pick up the three little human beings who are probably sleeping on a doormat till you get them, if I’m remembering childhood correctly!” Mike chuckled.  
Jensen looked at the clock and cursed saying “yeah, we really should go!”  
Everyone said their good byes and promised to do this more often. When Jensen left to change his clothes and pick the car keys, Jared escorted others to the door and when they said their goodbyes to Chris and his gang, Tom looked at Jared and asked “Are you sure you still want to do this Jay?”  
"Oh come on guys don’t start this again!”  
"I’m not, I’m not, its just that when you and Jensen were singing and honestly all nightlong the way you looked at him and acted around him wasn’t just you know best friends doing things together, I just don’t want to see you hurt Jared, cause all this, really looks like beginning of an epic fall.”  
Jared wanted to say something really, bot what Tom said, that was just Jared’s own fears too! Honestly he didn’t know what he was doing either! He knew that in the past week that him and Jensen met none of the things that happened was typical friendly behavior, but he couldn’t help it! Something deep down his heart told him that this is the way things should be, that in the end, things will all be okay. So instead he told his friends “I’m gonna be okay guys, I promise”  
"Ok the Jay man, go do your thing but remember meeting the parents is a big deal, with the father, you know, you want to flirt a little bit, but not in a gross way. Just kind of like…”all three of them yelled “CHAD”  
"WHAT??? You know my queen Rachel Green is very good at meeting parents.”  
Jared really couldn’t believe Chad was friends quoting him now, but after all it was Chad, what else would he do.  
Jensen came down the stairs just as they left and Jared closed the door. Walking to Jared and telling him “here, I brought your jacket too, did you have anything else left in the house?”  
"No my keys and phone are in my pocket so we’re good to go! And thank you for my jacket.”  
"When Jared started to turn to leave Jensen hold his hand and made him to look at him again. “Jay are you sure you are ok with this? You know I can deal with kids ok? I know this all can be a lot specially since we just met for a week and its okay if it is too much too soon…”  
Now Jensen was rambling again, so Jared took the only think that came to his mind at the moment! He grabbed Jensen’s face with both hands, looked him in the eye and said “hey Jensen, deep breath okay! Its fine! I’m fine! You’re fine! We are fine! I want to do this and all is okay”  
Jensen took a deep breath and looked in his eyes and finally said “yeah, okay”  
Jared couldn’t tell how much time went by and they stayed that way with him holding Jensen’s face in his hand and they looking at each other’s eyes! Untill Jensen took a deep breath and touched Jared’s hand on his face saying very quietly “Jay! We should go then”  
Jared brought his hands down slowly but Jensen didn’t let go of them. So Jared looked him in the eye again and said “yeah lets go”  
Again Jared wasn’t sure how much time past since Jensen let go of his hand and they both started walking towards the door. But one thing Jared was sure of was that something changed in that corridor and instead of him being sad or scared he felt… free… it all felt right ! He smiled to himself as he was sitting in the car, when he looked at Jensen under his eyelids he was smiling too.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank ya'll for staying with me so far! Thanks for all of your comments & kudoses!  
> 

Jensen  
He seriously didn’t know what to make of that night! All he knew was that he felt calmness he never felt before, even when he was just starting dating Danneel and everything was good. The things he felt since he met Jared, that very first moment in the bar, up untill that night, them singing together and then that little scene in the corridor, all those feelings were new to him, the feel of being free, being in peace and It kind of scared him if he was being honest. But even being scared he couldn’t shake those feelings away, like that night in the corridor, he was going to let Jared go, it was late he probably had work in the morning and they were his kids for Christ sake, he could take care of them, but as soon as he saw Jared standing there waiting for him it was like he lost the ability to talk, his brain shouted at him that Jared must be there WITH HIM, so when Jared took his face in his hands sure he was shocked at first but then all he could feel was how soft were his hands, how close they faces were, and all he could look at was those soulful beautiful eyes. When he finally managed to put himself together he held Jared’s hands in his own to get them going but as much as he tried he just couldn’t let go. For Jensen it felt like the time has stopped when they were standing there but then he remembered three other beautiful eyes waiting for him and that made him to actually move on.  
Even though that magical moment was broken but Jensen kept smiling all the way to his car. He couldn’t help but look at Jared few times and he was pleased to see the same smile on his face as well.  
They rode in silence, it didn’t felt bad or awkward though, no it was just one of those moments that you could just be, enjoy the moment with all of your presence! The radio was playing some song but Jensen didn’t really paid attention. He occasionally looked at Jared and saw him looking back with that special smile of him, cute dimples and all, and the smile he gave him in return was inevitable. Finally he broke their silence.  
"Again sorry man for this, as a dad I have to say you get used to sleepless nights but you probably have work and ..”  
"Jensen, Jensen for hundred time and hopefully last one, Its okay, believe me! I don’t need to be at the bar not untill noon after all. University stuff is all going smoothly nothing like midterms or presentation is going on so I’m all free and besides dude its just eleven O clock. The night barely started so don’t go all sleepless dad nights on me now dude. Due to place I work and exam nights I’m more than used to being awake up untill two in the morning. Plus one thing you need to know about me I wont do anything that I don’t want to!”  
"Okay then mister, I hear you loud and clear but I still gonna need to apologize for the interrogation.”  
"What interrogation?”  
"Oh man you gonna meet my mom tonight, there will definitely be one. No matter how much I warned her not to. And since I was busy this week and mostly today, I wasn’t able to give her the full report of what’s happening and I’m guessing with Mac meeting you today and kids babbling about you as well she will be all over you with double force.” He chuckled.  
"Well then Mr. Ackles is there any way to your parents heart?” he said dramatically.  
"As long as you don’t smoke pots, didn’t quit school or don’t get their innocent boy pregnant you’re good” he winked at Jared.  
"Well lucky for you the first two didn’t happen and third one is really hard task to do so I guess we are ok” Jared winked back at him. Jensen wasn’t sure if they were flirting or not, he didn’t know if he was flirting himself but whatever playful banter they had going on they were both onboard.  
"But Jokes aside Jay, just be yourself and they’re gonna fall in love with you just like me and kids.” Jensen missed Jared’s sad but hopeful look.  
"Yeah?”  
"Yeah man, my kids are already asking for you and lets just say I spent more time with you these past weeks that I spent with my other friends in years. You are safe at this whole meeting parents thing. And speaking of them here we are. Home de Ackles.”  
"Ok then lets go…”  
__________________....._________________  
Jared  
Jared honestly didn’t know what to make of Jensen’s behavior they were openly flirting now or that’s what he thought was going on and as much as he tried to convince himself that Jensen’s comment about love was just some friendly thing and not to think much of it he still couldn’t help the butterflies that flew in his stomach. They walked together to the front door and Jensen rang the bell. Soon the door opened and Mac was standing there.  
"Hey guys. You are just in time, kids were about to get restless and I don’t think they are the only ones, mom is as eager as them to meet Jared!”  
“well they all wouldn’t need to wait longer if you let us in.” Jensen said.  
As soon as they got in the house another blond woman came to greet them, judging by her features Jared knew that was Jensen’s mother.  
“oh you made it baby, I hope you didn’t drink and drive Jensen Ross Ackles.”  
“happy to see you too mom and no I didn’t drink, at least not that much just few beers.” Jensen said with a cute little pout like a 14 year old trying to show his mom he is a big boy, Jared smiled at that.  
“oh come here baby, you know I just want you kids to be safe!” she said while taking Jensen into a hug. “ And we are being completely rude, this young man must be Jared?”  
“I am Mrs. Ackles, sorry for meeting you like this, I know its late and also very short noticed.”  
“oh hush I know my grandchildren they are as stubborn as their father it was so nice of you to agree to do that deary and none of that Mrs. Ackles stuff you can call me Donna.”  
“Thank you Mrs…. Donna!”  
“where are the kids ma?”  
“they are in backyard playing with your father, if they are still awake though. Come on boys lets not make them wait any longer.”  
They all started walking toward backyard, Jared couldn’t help but notice how cozy the house was and how similar it was to his childhood home. As they got closer they could hear the kids screams and laughters proving how very much awake they were.  
“I hope you didn’t tire granny and grandpa sweet hearts.” Jensen said as soon as they got to the backyard.  
“DADDY” all three kids yelled and started running toward him. Jensen got on his knees and met them all with a big hug. He kissed all of their cheeks and blew some raspberries on their faces making them all giggle. Jared was in aww of the scene in front of him. Jensen really was the perfect father. Suddenly Jensen looked up at him with those bright eyes and smiled. “look who is here guys!”  
“JARED” again all of them cheered for him, making him feel like champion or something, he knelt down and got the same hugs as Jensen. He actually got a kiss of his own from JJ while she said “ I knew you’d come!”  
“of course I would we had a pinky promise.” And he rubbed his nose with her making her laugh all over again. He started tickling all of them making them laugh even harder. When he looked up at Jensen between playing with the kids he saw that beautiful eye crinkling smile again, again there was something more in his eyes, like Jensen was proud of him and something more, Jared was too afraid to put a name on it yet. He came back to the world with another man’s voice _being Jensen’s father_ saying “so this must be the famous Jared my son and grandkids were talking too much about.”  
Jared slowly rose up on his feet while the kids went to finish their play, extended his hand and said “I am sir. Pleased to meet you, and I hope only good things?!”  
“oh yes believe me, whoever that can actually make little Arrow here like him is definitely good, the girl has a gift of only getting along with really nice people. Kinda prima donna but very good senses.” Jared kind of blushed at that, he wasn’t sure how hard was to get into heart of a three year old but he was taking Alan’s word for it. Plus it was nice knowing that not only the kids but also Jensen has been talking about him with his parents.  
“so how was your barbeque son?”  
“it went well, thanks to Jared here. He was a total life saver.”  
“oh come on man I didn’t do anything you did it all by yourself.”  
“oh come on don’t be modest Jay, first the kids and then with the cooking and all that seriously I would’ve been lost with you.”  
Jared blushed again and when he looked up he saw Jensen’s parents looking at them funny.  
Suddenly JJ walked up to them and asked Jensen “ daddy, is Jared coming home tonight with us?” Jensen and Jared looked at each other shocked while Donna, Alan and Mac were looking at them questionably.  
“Um….no sweetie Jared has to go home tonight he has to go to work tomorrow.”  
“But I want him to read our story tonight”  
“sweetie, its already so late, in fact you and your brother and sister should pack your stuff so we can go! I don’t think there will be much time for bedtime story when we get home.” The kids probably will be fast asleep in the car anyway judging by Zeppelin’s yawning already.  
“but daddy…”  
“hey sweet heart…” Jared decided to help Jensen out “look my car is parked in front of your house so I have to come with you guys to take it, and since we are gonna be together all the way up to there how about I tell you the bedtime story in the car?”  
JJ seemed to think of it for a moment and said “ok, but next time we gonna have a sleep over, just like when we do at granny’s house?”  
Jared crossed over his heart and said “deal, next time we have a full sleep over with our pajamas and pop corns and movie and everything”  
“YAYYYYY” all of them cheered again and started hugging Jared tightly JJ whispering in his ear “Thank you Jared” Jared hugged her tighter and said “your welcome sweet heart”  
Mac broke their bubble this time and said “ok munchkins lets go pack.” And three little feet started running towards the house to pack their stuff. When Jared stood up again everyone was looking at him with a fond look. “what?” he said.  
“Nothing sweet heart, its just you are really good with them! Jensen are you sure he just met the kids today?” Donna asked Jensen.  
Jensen put his hand around Jared’s neck pulling him close and said “yes ma! I am! Its just that my boy here is a psychiatric and a very smart guy! Plus as dad said he is just THAT GOOD that he even has Arrow wrapped around his finger already.”  
Jared felt himself blush again both because if the praise and also Jensen calling him _My boy_ he still managed to say “I’m not a psychiatrist yet, and those kids are just awsome, believe me! Plus I’m thinking we had a connection over frozen! They are happy they finally found someone that can talk about the awesomeness of queen Elsa.”  
Jensen groaned then and said “ah yes that too.” Everyone laughed at Jensen’s face and dramatic sigh. Just then the kids came running back down announcing they all are ready. After saying their goodbyes and Ackles clan inviting Jared to visit again, they were good to go. Jensen and Jared helped the kids in the car together with Jensen fastening twins belts and Jared doing JJ’s. As soon as the car got out of the drive way JJ picked out a book from her bag and handed it too Jared saying “bedtime story as you promised Jared.”  
Jared took the book from her and looked at it “The prince and the knight” …wait what?! Jared looked at Jensen questionably and he looked back at him “what???”  
“um this book?”  
“yeah??? What about it?”  
“nothing I mean…I just… well I’m kinda shocked just that.”  
Jensen looked at him then and quietly said “look Jay just because I’m straight doesn’t mean that everyone else in the world is too, plus my kids choose their books themselves and this book is for children, there is nothing wrong in it and I gotta say its kinda cute! I definitely love the fact that it broke the cliché of the prince marrying the princess.” He looked back on the road again.  
Jared looked at him few more seconds thinking there is one more thing that is perfect about this man and tried so hard not to long for a day to be part of his life. But if he was being honest he wanted something just like this for his life, a caring kind wonderful man to love a bright children to build a family. He was brought back to reality again when Arrow told him “Jawed, wead pwease.”  
And who he was to refuse that sweet tone, so he started reading “once upon a time there in a far away land there was a prince…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this the the books Jared was reading to kids  
> Prince & Knight
> 
> Book by Daniel Haack  
> An awsome book for kids!  
> Also there is a youtube video to the whole book if you like  
> https://youtu.be/MnGs9s0DHfU


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen comes to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are almost there i guess maybe 4 more chapters till the end😉

Jensen  
Things have been running smoothly with him now! He finally had settled in the house and all the work was done. He had all his new friends to thank for that miracle, they managed to finish it all about a week after barbeque. All thanks to Jared! When he understood what was Jensen’s plan for upstairs, he called each and everyone of their -now called- “gang” and with some time management and planning for a time that each person could help and was available, he built a whole table from when and whom would work on Jensen’s house along him and his brother. Yeah soon after Jared met his parents and little sister there was only Josh left to meet, so Jensen introduced them together at first day of Ackles Home painting project _ yeah that was their group chat’s name_ and much to his amusement Josh and Jared had gotten along pretty well, he kind of regretted it now though since he was the target for all the pranks and jokes they came up together.   
It was a chaotic yet fun couple of days! They all laughed and drank beer and with the time they spent together they became closer and closer to the point that after that week was over they all felt they knew each other for years, for example now Chad’s jokes wasn’t so weird and cringe worthy to Jensen and he finally understood when Jared told him “He is just very Chad” what did he meant! Seriously there was no other way to describe the man, just that every thing he did was … “Chad”!  
His kids had the most fun in those days though, whenever Jason was coming over he brought his kids too and they all played in the backyard, when Chris and Steve were there they sang songs with kids and Chris told some silly stories and made them laugh, but their favorite was Jared! Their bedrooms were literally all Jared. Jensen had stayed on his promise about kids helping with their rooms but first day that they went to start painting he soon realised such a disaster that was! The three hyper active kids in about blink of second had paint all around the floor and also painted themselves much more than the walls, that’s when Jared came to rescue! With a patient of a saint he taught the kids how to use the paintbrush and how to start painting the walls without splashing it all over themselves! He was the one that in the days that followed taught them to draw their favorite animals on the walls and even though the ending wasn’t all “Picasso” like but still the room looked decent enough and the kids were so happy with the result as well! Seriously Jensen felt he owed Jared so much. From the first time he met the kids he had dome so much for them, that night when they both got the kids from his parents house he did as he promised and read the bedtime story completely untill all kids fell asleep _after he got over his shock though, which Jensen wouldn’t blame him really! He knew how some people reacted to gay people and given the fact that Jared was out from high school he could bet he had seen his fair share of ugly in that area_ and after they got home he had helped Jensen to take the kids up in their beds. And from then on they got closer and closer it was like they had formed a bond! During the days that they worked at the house sometimes kids insisted on going to bed with Jared and one time Jensen accidentally heard him talking to his eldest _not that he was eavesdropping he just wanted to check on them_ and what he saw warmed his heart to an extent that he had never felt before. Right after Jared finished the story with twins being long asleep, Jared stood up to throw the quilt over JJ that’s when JJ surprised him and he could tell Jared too, with putting her arms around his neck as she told him “Thanks Jared, I love you” and then she kissed his cheek. Jared after he overcame his surprise smiled so big and kissed JJ’s forehead and told her “I love you to birdie!” he could see Jared stood there for a while later and just watched the kids with something in his eyes, totally oblivious to Jensen watching them from doorframe not wanting to bother the beauty of the scene in front of him! It was that night that it suddenly struck his mind that he wants THAT for the rest of his life!   
Now it’s been almost two months now from that night and Jensen tried his best to push down all his new feelings for the time being , he kept telling himself he just done it untill he realizes what they are! He kept going to work although upon Jared’s insistent after he saw couple of old photos he took few years back, he was now taking more and more pictures! Also they made a pact that next time Chris corners them to sing something, which he did several times after the barbeque, they won’t be unprepared like other times so each Saturday they hung out together and after the kids went to bed they started practicing in the backyard, with Jared playing guitar and Jensen singing! He was getting better mentally too! With help of Jared he had found a new counselor and he honestly felt better, he was no longer hurt by Danneel’s betrayal sure he was sad about the way things went but he no longer blamed himself for each and everything that went wrong in their marriage, he was truly over the whole thing now! She still hadn’t come to meet the kids, she only face timed them couple of times in her usual Danneel way but it was okay, he didn’t care and kids seemed to get used to it as well! After all with their time being shared between playing with Jason’s kids over the week (since it was summer they arranged play dates more often) or hanging out at their grandparent’s house and most importantly hanging out with Jared they hardly had the time to think about her.  
Everything was going perfectly for him untill one night when they were at his parent’s house, his mother said something he couldn’t shake away.  
"Jensen dear, have you thought about dating someone again?”  
“What?” he almost spilled the coffee.  
He looked over at where his kids were playing, hoping that they hadn’t heard his mother’s sudden interest in his love life.  
"Its about time dear, you have been divorced for a year and Danneel already moved on, the kids are growing too with the schools starting there will be more work and honestly you all need someone, you know some one to take on the mother figure!”  
"First of all mother there are tons of single parents out there and school or not they all are doing fine and second they already have a mother figure they have danneel she is not around much but if kids need her for some motherly stuff she will be there”  
His mom gave him a funny look that said do you believe what you’re saying!?  
He sighed and said “okay she may not care that much but still we don’t a new person, we have you mother.”  
His mother smiled softly at him and said “sweet heart I may not be around for ever!” when he opened his moth to protest, his mother silenced him again “and before you say anything that as sad as it sounds is truth and on top of that honey I raised three kids of my own if I wanted to raise more I would’ve had more kids.” She smirked at him and then winked at his father   
Jensen groaned “oh mom”  
He then saw his mother and father look at each other debating to tell something.  
"What?”  
This time Alan spoke “is this about Jared?”  
"What? What Jared has to do with it?”  
"Sweetie your father and I talked about this, and we want you to know that we are okay with it.”  
"Ok with what? There is nothing going on between me and Jared.”  
“Oh come on Jensen, we are not blind we all saw how you two act around each other, the constant touching, the secrets! Hell you even have that silent conversation thing going on! He is taking care of your kids, for the two months that you’ve met him you have been spending more time with him than any other and honestly each time that the kids were over here or even yourself all you say is Jared this and Jared that!”  
“Look sweet heart what your father is trying to say is that you and also the kids are happy with him, the other day that we came over to the house , the way you laugh around Jared I honestly couldn’t remember last time that you laughed that freely, I don’t think you ever did, not even when you were with danneel. And the way you two look at each other, your eyes sparkle every time you see him and he looks at you like you hung up the moon and stars.”  
"He .. he does?” Jensen found himself asking, and as soon as he did he understood that he really wanted to know…  
"Oh you bet, look Jensen all we want to tell you is that your mother and I have seen so many ugly and nasty things happening in this world that we don’t think it is fair to judge someone just because of whom they love, and we saw you suffer as well, we don’t want any of those awful days to happen to you again so if you and Jared want to be together we accept it I’m sure your brother and sister does too, hell they are already team Jared.” His dad chuckled then.  
Jensen opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, he wanted to say I’m not gay but even he wasn’t sure of that statement anymore, he just stared at his parents while they stood up to leave the room, just before they leave his mother bent down, kissed his head and said “you deserve all the happiness in the world sweetie, think about it.”  
That night when they were on their way back home Jensen thought so much about everything that his parents said, when they were almost near the house he decided to ask his kids what he already expected to be true, “so… um… guys, do you think that we need someone else? Like… you know someone to be with us, like the time mommy was living with us?”   
JJ’s answer and her siblings approval sealed the deal for him, she said “No daddy, we already have Jared!”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with all the J2 beauty that we got these past days, i felt super inspired and so here is a new chapter😉

Jared  
It was a quiet day in the bar! People usually didn’t go to bars at Tuesdays. So Jared had plenty of time to just chill and read his book! Everything was perfect in his life now, his essay was going well and after a talk he had with his professor he told him that he probably can present his essay and lecture end of fall and graduate. He could finally be an actual counselor. He loved volunteering at the shelter and hospital and helping people as much as he could and he also loved hanging out here at bar and observing people, learning new things by interacting with people, but he couldn’t wait to have his own office and get to help people even more, he would still volunteer at shelter that was for sure but he was ready to move on from being a bartender.  
His nonprofessional life was going good too, he had found some new friends thanks to Jensen and his barbeque. Of course Jensen was one of his new friends too but honestly with the amount of time they spend together it felt like they already knew each other for years. In the last 2 months they had spent more time together than any other person in their lives. Jared even occasionally babysat the kids in his own apartment when Jensen had to work later than usual. They even had a routine now, Saturday nights was their night, sometimes with kids and sometimes alone when the kids were at their grandparents house. They had this ease between themselves that they knew how to interact around each other, they had a silent language which still amazed Jared himself.   
He was in his thoughts when Chad suddenly slapped him on the back.  
“heyyyy Jay man whatca reading?”  
“it’s for my essay Chad you wont understand a word of it since you are already an exception in psychology world!”  
“you bet your ass I am, I have my own rules to live, you want me to tell you? Maybe that way you can actually learn something useful.”  
“no thanks one Chad is enough for the world and unfortunately I’m the one stuck with him.”  
“you love to have me babe.”  
Jared sighed and closed his book. “ok what do you want Chad?”  
“nothing just that in about thirty seconds you gonna love me even more.”  
Jared scowled, “What did you do this time?”  
“nothing, I swear to god. Why is that always your first response jay man?”  
“because I had my fair share of trouble cause of your stupidity.”  
“I am offended really, I would have even punished you and wouldn’t say what I have found for you if the guy wasn’t just perfect!”  
“what guy?”  
“interested aren’t we? His name is Stephan and he is Sophia’s friend at university. And damn man if he wasn’t swinging for your team and Sophia wasn’t madly in love with me I would have been jealous cause he is hooooot!”  
“I still don’t understand how Sophia agreed to go out with you! And about this guy if he is approved by you I can save myself now and say not interested.”  
He stood up to walk away to kitchen when Chad grabbed his hand and stopped him again.  
“again offended man here! But just for your information Sophia was the one who wanted to introduce you to him. She says he is studying engineering or something with math and apparently he is a very nice guy. He has the whole volunteering at animal shelter going on and stuff. So what do you say?”  
“I don’t know Chad… I’m… I just don’t have time for these stuff right now.”  
“what stuff? Having a drink with a hoy guy? Getting laid? With a chance of maybe finding your prince charming?”  
“well…. I mean… yeah, I have to focus on my essay now and you know I’ve been busy with hospital and shelter too…”  
Chad stopped him mid sentence, “Is it about Jensen?”  
“Whaaaat?” Jared almost yelled.  
“ you heard me! Are you still in your happy little dream land thinking of being his trophy husband or something?”  
“You are insane Chad! First Jensen has nothing to do with this and second I don’t have any dreams about him “  
“are you sure about that? Cause the way you act says differently!”   
“for hundred time, Jensen and I are just friends, we hang out AS FRIENDS, I help him with his kids AS A FRIEND, that’s all that is.”  
“you MAY THINK you are acting as friends but you act like lovers man, the constant touching, finishing each other sentences _which ew gross_ having all that silent language thingy going on, and don’t get me started on the heart eyes.”  
“Its not like that…” Jared whispered silently suddenly not knowing what to say. Chad took pity on him, came closer to Jared and grabbed his shoulder.  
“Look man, my point is you need to be certain what is this thing between you and Ackles. Cause this … this can only lead to heart break for one or both of you guys.”  
Jared couldn’t believe this but he really was thinking maybe Chad is right. Maybe this Stephan guy wasn’t a bad idea either. Maybe he needed something like this to get over his crush with Jensen.   
He was deep in thoughts when chad called after him before going into kitchen.  
“if I was you, I would’ve talked to Ackles about it, cause the way he looks at you? You might get your fairy tale ending after all.”  
Jared looked shockingly at the spot Chad was before. What did he say? How DID Jensen look at him? What did he meant by getting his fairy tale ending? His mind was working a mile in a minute, in the end all he knew was that he needed to talk to Jensen.  
_______________________....____________________  
Jensen  
After that night at his parent’s house and what JJ told him in the car, Jensen spent the rest of the week thinking , about everything that had happened to him through these years, from falling in love with Danneel, dating her, his marriage, the betrayal and most importantly meeting Jared. He spent three days just thinking, he was mostly in his mind. Even when playing and taking care of the kids, he was on auto pilot, his mind was some where else. In the end he had a plan, something to maybe help him sort his mind and understand what was going on with him.   
Friday night he called his mom “ mom I need to ask you something…”  
***  
It was Saturday night and Jensen and Jared were just chilling in the backyard, they had already fed and put the kids to sleep together. Jensen smiled to himself slowly, almost each Saturday that Jared was there the kids made them to read their bed time story together, act out the scenes and do the voices, whole deal and Jared always agreed with a cheerful smile and so much energy that Jensen wasn’t sure who was having a better time him or the kids.   
“What are you smiling at?”  
Suddenly Jared brought him out of his mind.  
“nothing I was just thinking about bed time stories. You nailed it tonight”  
Jared chuckled “yeah… I might have went a little wild tonight.”  
“you don’t say! Robbin williams had nothing on you babe.”  
Jarsd blushed a little “flattery gets you no where Mr. Ackles.”  
“Really? Cause I’m pretty sure it had gotten you in my backyard at midnight.”  
Jared blushed even more and Jensen shouldn’t have realized this but gosh he was beautiful. He decided it’s time.  
“I wanted to ask you something?”  
They both said at the same time.  
Jensen laughed and said “ok you go”  
“No you started first you go.”  
“dude we talked at the same time I don’t think there was any first or last”  
“yeah but mine can wait so you go!”  
“ok then, my parents have a cabin near the sea and each summer all of us go there for a week, you know to unwind and get a little rest before the chaos of work and school begins. Well this year I ….and also kids were thinking if you would like to come with us?”  
Jared stared at him for a moment with wide eyes. He finally said “but.. but that’s a family trip.”  
“yeah mostly but Josh , Mac and I had brought our friends to the cabin through the years so this won’t be the first, and also my parents and Mac love you and you are probably the very first friend that I introduced to Josh and he actually liked so yeah, they all would be happy to have you there and also to team up against me.”  
Jared laughed at that and seemed less tense than few minutes ago, which was good so Jensen continued “ What do you say Jay?”  
Jared seemed to think about the whole idea, still uncertain and Jensen felt those few seconds were longest moments of his life. Finally he looked up at him with one of those bright smiles and said “well I guess I could ask Chad to cover my shifts at the bar since he owes me too much and cause I’m actually ahead of my deadline I don’t see why I should say no to a trip at the beach.”  
“so you’d come?”  
“ yes Jensen. I will.”  
Jensen felt he could smile bigger if he wanted to. “oh Jay it is amazing I’m telling ya, we can go sky diving and fishing and there is this beautiful jungle just near the cabins and there is a waterfall….”  
“ok , ok stop selling it kid, I already said I will come.” Jared was openly laughing at him now but Jensen couldn’t stop.  
“oh wait till I tell the kid, they will be sooo excited! JJ already had taught of all of her favorite places that she wants to show you.”  
“well I am excited for that too, seriously those kids are the cutest thing ever, you are so lucky man, I cant wait to spend more time with them either.”  
Jensen smiled at him” yeah they really are.” When he suddenly remembered. “What did you want to tell me Jay?”  
Jared seemed confused at first but then it looked like something clicked in his mind and said” nothing, as I said it can wait! For now tell me more of the itinerary!”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very long chapter, its almost ending time!

Jared  
For the weeks that followed Jared spent half his time between bar and writing his essay and the other half with Jensen and his kids planning their time at the beach. Jared seriously didn’t know who was more excited, Jensen or the kids! They all kept talking about the things they could do on the beach! JJ even showed him pictures of her favorite places from trips before. Jared honestly wasn’t sure if they had time to do all the stuff they planned but he was looking forward to it as well. He blamed it on wanting a time to relax before the chaos of his new semester and also the fact that their excitement was contagious. If he was being honest though he was mostly looking forward to spend time with Jensen and the kids.  
When he told his friends about the trip they all smirked at him and gave him knowing glances that Jared chose to ignore, but they all agreed to cover his shifts for the time he was away.  
Soon it was time for the to leave for the beach. Their plan was to drive at night so the kids wont be bored on the way and be asleep most of it. So Jensen and the kids picked up Jared around eight O’ clock at night. As soon as he was in the car the kids insisted to play their songs for Jared and for him to sing along, not that it was his first time listening to their playlist, he actually knew that playlist very well. It was few of those new pop songs and some songs from their favorite cartoons. Jared and Jensen both sang along with them, while they all laughed and clapped to it. Jensen mostly sang the songs wrong that made the kids giggle and they corrected him each time, Jared thought he did that on purpose.  
"Its With all the force of a great typhoon not Thai food silly”  
"Is it? Huh I thought general Shang just really liked his Thai food.” Jensen said to them while smirking at Jared. Yeah he definitely was doing that on purpose.  
They soon stopped at a little diner outside of town for dinner. Both Jensen and kids insisted that this place served the best burgers. They all went in the diner choosing a booth near the window. It was a round booth, the kids went all in and Jared and Jensen sat at the two ends of the booth facing each other.  
“Jared you will love their burgers I just know it” JJ told her enthusiastically.  
“Oh yeah what do you recommend them young lady?”  
JJ giggled at his choice of words and said “You should try greasy burger it has bacon in it! Oh and the chocolate milkshake for dessert! Dad we can eat dessert right?” Jared thought she is Jensen’s daughter alright, the Ackles and their love for bacon, he secretly smiled to himself.  
“Well you know kiddo no ice creams at night!”  
“But its not just ice cream daddy, it has milk in it, and ice cream is also made of milk! So if you think about it it’s just like I have my milk before bedtime but it is cold.”  
That was a hard one to argue with. Jared looked at Jensen who looked at him back like _kids got a point_ and then told her “well when you put it that way, but only just this once since we are on a vacation!”  
“yayyyy” All three kids cheered. When the waitress came to take their orders JJ insisted to order for Jared and Jensen too so they let her. Waitress smiled at her and told her their order will be ready soon.  
Arrow wanted to know what would Elsa eat if she went to a fast food place and they soon started debating Disney princesses’ diet. They were deep into discussion, laughing and talking when their food arrive. When the waitress put all their food down she told them “you really have a nice family.”  
Jared froze for a second, he wanted to correct her saying they are not family but Jensen beat him to it “Thank you” he said while smiling at her which she smiled back and left. Jensen then smiled at Jared and started helping Zep and Arrow out with their food like nothing had happened. Totally oblivious to Jared’s confusion. Jared looked at them all happily eating their food for a second and decided not to think much about it. He took a first bite from his burger and damn that was good. He didn’t understand he was making sounds while eating when he looked up and saw four pair of eyes were looking at him, Jensen told him” told ya this place was good!”  
Jared blushed a little and said “yeah, no kidding!” he then looked at JJ “and thank you for excellent food choice”  
“Your welcome Jared! I knew you would like that cause that is my favorite too and you know how you and I like same things.”  
Jared smiled at her then, what she said was partly true! Other than few times that she actually agreed with the kids just to make them happy him and JJ really did have same interests.  
They finished their food and after Jensen paying _which he insisted saying Jared was their guest in this trip_ they all went back to the car to head back on the road again.  
About an hour after they started their journey again, the kids finally spent all their energy dancing and singing with their favorite songs and went to sleep. Jensen turned down the volume and change the playlist on his iPad.  
“I love this time of night so much! As much as I love their cheerful energy I’m so done with the whole cheesy pop songs playing over and over again” they both chuckled.  
“I mean no one told me that being a dad meant not having a chance to listen to your own favorite music in your own car” Jensen continued.  
“well I think your dad not having a chance to listen to his own favorite music must have been a clue.”  
“Not my dad, no! Me and my dad actually had the same interest in music. He actually always took me along when he went to shopping and those were my favorite times of the day! Just him and I in his truck on the road some country rock song playing, but when Mac came along! Ooh! No one dared to touch the radio when she was in the car, Yeah you might be right that should’ve been a clue!”  
“Little sisters man, totally pain in the ass, but you can’t not love them” they both laughed silently not to wake the kids.  
“ok now Mr. Ackles lets see what you have in your own playlist.” Jared told Jensen and turned the volume up just a little higher so they can hear the songs better.  
Jared actually agreed with Jensen, their ride was so peaceful, Just them, open road and the beautiful sky above them. Jensen wasn’t tense like the times he drove around the city, he held the steering wheel with one hand and his other hand was casually resting on the window. His song selection was good too, but that wasn’t much of a surprise to Jared since he already knew they had same taste in music. They were silent, just occasionally glancing toward each other with a smile. Jared really liked this, their silence was comfortable and really there wasn’t much need to say anything . Everything was perfect in that moment.  
Time passed by a little when a new song started playing. Jensen looked at Jared and said “I found this one last month, I didn’t know why it made me kind of emotional every time I listened to it but I may be starting to get it.”  
Jared looked at him confused again, it was a Sam Smith song! Jared knew him cause he was kind of his guilty pleasure, after all it was pop song. But he knew this probably meant something to Jensen so he started listening carefully.  
  
  
Mymother said I'm too romantic  
She said, "You're dancing in the movies."  
I almost started to believe her  
Then I saw you and I knew

Maybe it's 'cause I got a little bit older  
Maybe it's all that I've been through  
I'd like to think it's how you lean on my shoulder  
And how I see myself with you

I don't say a word  
But still, you take my breath and steal the things I know  
There you go, saving me from out of the cold

Fire on fire, would normally kill us  
With this much desire, together, we're winners  
They say that we're out of control and some say we're sinners  
But don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms  
'Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me  
And look in my eye  
You are perfection, my only direction  
It's fire on fire, mmm  
It's fire on fire  
  
  
Jared felt his eyes dampening while listening to it, it was a beautiful song. But the lyrics… Jared didn’t know what to make of the information Jensen was giving him. This song and then what did he meant about starting to understand? He looked at him from corner of his eyes but Jensen was looking at the road, his features calm with something in his eyes… something like hope maybe!  
__________________________...._____________________  
Jensen  
To say Jensen was happy was an understanding, their trip down to the beach was perfect. They listened to music and talked a bit, up untill they got to the beach. Jensen tried to open up to Jared more, hoping to get some kind of answer for his hectic brain, but so far it was two steps forward, one step back. He honestly still wasn’t sure if what everyone around him told him was true. But he wasn’t sure of his own senses as well, cause he trusted his feeling last time and it blew up in his face in worst way possible. So he wasn’t sure if upon all of his fears he could make a good decision! But he still had time, he kept telling himself! They were only here for two days, he had rest of the week to figure things out.  
When they got to the beach it was early in the morning so Jensen headed straight toward his own cabin, knowing that his mom had made everything ready since they got there a day sooner. With help of Jared they put the kids to sleep in one of the bedrooms! Since it was a very small cabin it only had two bedrooms so Jensen offered Jared that he can get the bed and Jensen will sleep on the couch. Jared seemed to want to say something but in the end he decided against it so Jared slept on the bed and Jensen slept on the couch by the foot of the bed. Jensen found out that for the past two nights he always went to sleep by the sound of Jared’s breathing and if he was being honest these two nights were the best night sleep he had in a long time.  
Each morning they woke up by the sound of the kids running and jumping on them screaming, demanding for them to go to beach. And each morning after some wrestling that always ended up in cuddling they went out to greet Jensen’s family and have breakfast together. The all laughed loudly together, talked and genuinely had a good time. Jensen was really happy to see his family together and more so to see Jared got along with them so well. Each time he looked at Jared and when he looked back at him there was something deep down, behind those smile, it was like their faces looked brighter.  
After breakfast they all went to the beach, the kids tugging Jared’s hand and demanding for him to play with them, even Josh’s kids were now attached to Jared which twins didn’t like at all, Jensen found them more than once just sitting on his lap or hugging him so tight the he couldn’t do anything but pay attention just to them.  
After that the kids were usually so spent that they all took a nap so Jensen took that time to show other parts around the cabin to Jared, they strolled together in the forest behind cabins and talked and talked and talked untill they were out of words and just enjoyed the time they spent together, Jensen found himself occasionally getting closer to Jared untill they shoulders brushed.  
After that when they came back the kids were usually awake and they spend some more time playing till dinner was ready, then they sat around fire and ate and laughed which for the past two nights it had ended with Josh making him and Jared playing the guitar and singing.  
But Jensen’s favorite part was last night when he and Jared put the kids to sleep and sat in front of fire in cabin together. They drank some tea, Jared talked about his childhood with him, Jensen told him a couple of embarrassing stories from when Josh was in high school. They talked about future, Jared told him about his essay and what he wanted to do when he got his master’s! Jensen talked about maybe going after photography again. When they were so tired they decided to call it a night, Jensen went to take away Jared’s mug just when he stood up. Suddenly Jensen found a very tall Jared right in his personal space. When he dared to look up he saw that pair of beautiful hazel eyes looking right into his soul, at least he felt that way. Jensen held his breath waiting for something, anything, he felt like something had surrounded them. Everything seemed to stop in that moment untill suddenly a log fell down in the fireplace. Both him and Jared looked startled for a moment untill Jared cleared his throat and stepped back a few steps! He said good night to Jensen and went to bed. Jensen stayed there for a few minutes after him trying to process what happened.  
They kept their routine for the first two days, but everything came to halt on third day.  
All the kids have been playing at the beach from early in the morning. When they were too tired to even walk Josh and Jensen brought them to Donna’s cabin to take a nap. Jensen and Jared were sitting with Josh and his wife in front of cabin when Josh asked him “Hey how about we all go for a swim? Since the kids are asleep this is probably the best chance we will get!”  
“hmmm that is actually a good idea. What do you say Jay ?”  
“I’m game man. This weather is too good to let it waste.”  
So they all went to change their clothes and went to the sea! Jensen tried so hard not to ogle Jared but he definitely was screwed . Jared was two feet of pure muscle and after two days in the sun he had turned into two feet of pure tanned muscle.  
They spend an hour swimming and playing in the water when suddenly the sky went black. They all looked up and saw a big angry cloud was getting closer.  
“looks like its gonna be storm, we better get in the house soon.” Josh said.  
As soon as they collected their clothes and got to the house it was pouring rain.  
“Damn that was sudden” Jensen said.  
“good thing you got in before it gets bad, go change your clothes while I make hot chocolate.” Donna told them all.  
“Are the kids up yet mom?” Jensen asked.  
“yeah they were all playing up stairs in the room.”  
“I’ll go check on them.”  
When Jensen got upstairs he saw the kids all playing together but Zep wasn’t there.  
“hey my sweet girls! Where is Zepy?” Jensen asked his girls.  
“He said he want to feed Alfie daddy!” Arrow told him.  
Jensen cursed under his breath, Alfie was the frog Zep had found the first day. Which meant…  
He rushed down stairs yelling “ Mom have you seen Zep?”  
“he was upstairs playing with kids .”  
“ no he isn’t. Arrow said he went to feed Alfie.”  
“but he wasn’t on the porch. Where is he?” Jensen was on the verge of a panic attack.  
Jared hold his arms and looked in his eyes “Jensen, Jensen calm down we are gonna find him. He probably is in the house. Alan , Donna you look around the cabin. Josh you me and Jensen will go outside, he probably is just in the back.”  
They all scattered around the house all yelling Zep’s name. But he wasn’t around.  
“Jensen I looked every where he isn’t around cabin.” Josh told him  
“he may have gone to the beach?” Alan Asked.  
“no we just came from there if he was in the beach we would have seen him.”  
“Look Jensen we need to look every where, Alan and Josh you go to the forest me and Jensen will go to the beach.” Jared told them.  
Jensen honestly wasn’t in his mind! It was raining heavily and all he could think of was his little boy somewhere out there. He prayed to everyone up there to just keep his little boy safe. His feet were running after Jared but he couldn’t concentrate on anything.  
When they got there the sea was so wild, huge waves crashing to the beach, but in the middle of the storm and wind they heard a faint sound of screams. Jensen looked closely and what he saw made his heart stop for a minute. Zep was there, in the middle of the waves. Jensen couldn’t do anything it was like he was stuck to the ground, suddenly he felt movements from behind him and when he looked he saw Jared took a life buoy and started running toward Zep.  
____________________________....______________________  
Jared  
When they got to the beach Jared instantly saw Zep in the water. He took one look at Jensen and he knew he was shocked and probably couldn’t do much, he looked around and saw couple of life buoys, he picked one up and ran toward him. When he hit the water he shuddered of how cold it was but he soon pushed it away to get to task in hand. He swam to Zep, the poor baby was shaking so hard. He managed to put the buoy around his head and started swimming toward the beach. He could see Jensen was out of his shock and he was coming half way in the water to take Zep from him. From corner of his eye he saw a huge wave was coming so he pushed Zep forward and saw Jensen took hold of the buoy, that when the wave came crashing down on him. He felt something hit his head and his lungs were getting full of water. Suddenly he was very aware of how sore his muscles were. For a split second he thought he heard Jensen screaming his name and jumping in the water, but he was too tired to be sure! His eye leads were getting heavy and soon all he saw was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the link to the song in this chapter  
> Fire on fire by sam smith  
> https://youtu.be/zwMHXgusVzk


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So only one more chpater and then the epilougue! This chapter is super schmoopy hope ya'll enjoy it.   
> Kudus and comments are more than welcomed❤

Jensen  
Jensen felt his blood went cold when he saw his little boy within the waves. From the corner of his eyes he saw Jared flew toward him, that brought him out if his shock, that was his son in danger, it wasn’t time for being scared and useless. His son needed him and this was the time to be the hero he always thought of him. He went half way in the sea to catch them when they got closer to the shore. Suddenly he saw a huge wave right behind Jared. From the look on Jared’s face he had seen it too. It all felt like happened in split of a second, Jared pushed Zep towards him, Jensen brought him up and held him close to his chest right when the wave came crashing down on Jared, it was like it swallowed him all. Jensen heard himself yelling Jared’s name. He started calling him over and over but he wasn’t coming above the water. Just then he heard footsteps behind him, Josh and his father were there, he ran towards them, gave Zep to his father and ran back towards the sea. All the time Jared’s name was repeating in his mind like a mantra. He dove in the water and started swimming, soon he saw Jared’s body further away, lifeless and limb floating in the water, he swam faster all the while praying to who ever was in charge to not take him away from him.   
__________________________.....__________________________  
Jared  
Jared felt like a truck had ran over him. He could hear someone calling his name but everything was so fuggy in his mind. He could feel a soft caress on his hand too, it felt so good, it felt like home.   
He tried to open his eye but it was like his muscles weren’t cooperating.   
"Jared, that’s it. Just open your eyes baby.”  
That voice, he knew it even in his sleep, it was Jensen. But he sounded worried and … did he… did he called him baby. He felt it was all his mind playing tricks on him. He once more tried to open his eye and this time he was successful even though he had to shut his eye again because of the sudden light. He tried again and slowly opened his eye, je could see Jensen’s smiling but worried face beside him.   
"Jen…Jensen?” he said or at least tried to say it, but he suddenly was very aware of how dry his mouth and throat were. It was like Jensen had heard his thoughts cause he reached for something out of Jared’s eye and soon came back with a glass water and a spoon in his hand. “shhh Jay, keep it easy, here drink this.”  
He then started patiently spoon feeding the water to him. When he felt his mouth was back to normal again he slowly backed away a little and again Jensen figured it right away, he put the glass away.   
"What happened?” Jared asked quietly.   
"You don’t remember, God …Jay… you were almost drowned.”  
Jared felt those soft hands were back on his again and this time he knew it wasn’t just a dream because it all came crushing back to him.  
"Oh God is Zep okay?”   
"He is fine Jay. A little shaken up but okay. You… you saved him. He is now with my mom downstairs.”   
That’s when Jared became aware of his surrounding, this definitely wasn’t the cabin. Jensen must have seen his eyes move around cause he started explaining again.   
"We are in a hospital Jay, when you, when you pushed Zep toward me a huge wave came crashing down on you. I was soo scared… god! Then .. then you didn’t come up for few minutes or maybe it was seconds I don’t know. When I dove down I saw your body… you were unconscious. I dragged you out of the sea, but… but your head, it was bleeding …. The paramedics say it probably hit a stone in the sea. God I was terrified Jay I had to…. I called an ambulance mom and dad and Josh also drove behind us with Zep here to check him out. And doctors said he is okay in fact both of you are okay but then you wouldn’t wake up and I … I didn’t know what to do Jay, I … I couldn’t lose you.”   
Jensen was openly crying when he ended his little speech or maybe it was a break down after all the events of the day and Jared felt his head hurt from all the information he got, he remembered pushing Zep towards Jensen, he remembered the wave but after that it was just darkness and pain. Which now from what he gathered from Jensen’s little speech is that he probably hit his head somewhere. But he wasn’t sure the pain was because of the hit, no, his mind was pretty much shouting at him with all the little information Jensen revealed to him, from the fact that Jensen was the one that saved him, to him being terrified for Jared and then riding in an ambulance with him and then sitting by his bed all this time and … what was the last sentence?! Jared wasn’t sure that he heard correctly, did, did Jensen really said he cant lose him. He looked at Jensen then, he had lowered his head a little but his shoulders were still shaking which meant he was still crying. Jared also noticed that now both of Jensen’s hands were on top of his right hand so he brought his other hand to slowly trace his tears away but he wasn’t very subtle in it he winced every step _suddenly very aware of how sore his body was_ which caused Jensen to look up at him with those green eyes.  
“what are you doing Jay, take it easy.”  
Jared ignored him and put his hand under his chin making him to look into his eyes.   
"Jensen, its okay. I’m here now, I’m safe. YOU saved me.”   
Jared felt Jensen needed to hear those words, he could see he was pretty much still in his own head space going through all the whats and ifs of the day. But for some reason that just made Jensen’s tears flow faster.   
"Jen please, cone on don’t cry. I’m here. You seriously didn’t think you would get rid of me this easy?”  
He tried to lighten the mood a bit but Jensen shook his head and said. “you don’t get it Jay. This is all my fault.”  
Now Jared was confused.  
“How in the hell this is your fault Jensen? It was an accident. Some times accidents happen don’t put this on yourself.”  
"No, no it was my idea to bring you here. If something would have happened! What would I do Jay? What would I do?”   
"What? Jensen please you just invited me to a vacation I was very tempted to join you didn’t force me to come its..” but he was caught off by Jensen’s hand on his lips.  
"No Jay its… its more complicated than that. I… I need to tell you something Jay and I hope with every cell in my body that you don’t hate me in the end just promise me that you would listen ok.”  
Jared was confused and also worried now cause he could see his friend was obviously in pain so he nodded his head.  
"A few weeks ago I had a little talk with my mother you know about my life and what would I do now that I’m divorced and all that. They thought… god how can I say this? Hell I guess I’m gonna say it cause there is no easy way around it… they though we were together..”   
he must’ve seen Jared’s shocked expression and attempt to talk he soon followed,  
“ you promised not to talk and just so you know they were all cool with it … really …umm ..in fact they pointed out some things that I might have been so blind to see. That’s where…umm… that’s were all of my crazy thoughts started. Then I started looking, looking for some sign about what they said but I was so confused… so messed up I guess that I couldn’t figure it out. So I decided to plan this trip. I needed somewhere to think, somewhere new to ummm… sort my feelings maybe. I talked with my mom and we came up with this plan to invite you up here to cabins to… to be honest I even wasn’t sure what was my plan, really! My mind was going all over the place and I really couldn’t say what was I feeling. All I knew was that what ever was happening it felt safe! It felt …right.”   
Jensen looked right into his eyes when he said it and Jared could feel his heart skipping a bit …could it be??? Jensen sighed and continued,   
"But today… with everything happening today… god Jay, in those moments from the wave coming down on you to those moments I was sitting in the sands …holding you… trying to keep you warm, I was thinking about one thing and one thing only, that I cant lose you! I could’ve felt it like I wouldn’t be able to go on if anything happened to you And I was scared… soooo scared not only of losing you but..but anything happening to you not knowing it… all because of me being a fool, a messed up fool.”  
Jared couldn’t hold back any more, “Jensen what..” but he was cut short by Jensen saying “I love you Jared… I’m in love with you. Honestly now that I’m thinking back I think I was in love from the first time I saw you, that night in the bar… there was just something… some connection that it drawn me to you. But then it all grew, every time we spent time together, every time I saw you play with the kids or when you read them bedtime stories. You fitted so right into our little family that I think to my kids you already are part of the family, I’m guessing even me too, on a subconscious level but I was just a fool. Too hung up in my failed marriage and fears to realize what everyone else already knew! I was so hurt by my ex wife that I guess even forgot what love feels like… but with you… that’s why it took me this much time to understand what I was feeling, part of it at least. What I feel when I’m with you Jared, I don’t think I even felt it back in the days Danneel and I was dating, truth is I don’t think I ever loved someone the way I loved you. Now I understand if you hate me for not telling you sooner or planning all this or, or ruining our friendship but I had to tell you now Jay.. I had to I just…”  
This time it was Jared’s time stop Jensen’s rambling with his hand, which made Jensen look into his eyes with a scared but hopeful expression. Jared hadn’t understand he was crying too not untill he started talking,  
"Jensen remember that night when you invited me to the trip in your backyard?”  
Jensen looked really confused “yesss?” he answered kind of warily not knowing what to make of that question.   
"A few days before that night I had a talk with Chad too, he wanted to set me up on a date with a guy named Stephan which he was sure he could’ve been my prince charming.” Jensen made a sound that it was damn near a growl, was he jealous? Jared thought! He better complete his story before Jensen starts his murdering plans.   
"BUT, I refused!” Jared smirked at him.  
"Yeah?” he asked hopefully.   
"Yeah, it didn’t feel right. Chad also thought I needed to talk to you.”  
"Really?”   
Jared leaned a little closer “really! Wanna tell you a secret Jen?”  
Jensen also leaned closer, there was only few inches between his and Jensen’s face now. "Tell me.”  
"That night in the bar, I came up to you cause I was hoping I could get your number. That night I wanted to get to know the hottest guy in that bar but I guess god was on my side that night cause I got to know you as a friend and as a father and as a wonderful man that how much I tried to tell myself that what I was feeling was just a crush but deep down I knew it was much more than that.”  
"You mean…”  
"I’m in love with you too Jensen Ackles, and not just with you I fell in love with you, your kids and your entire family.” he then tugged Jensen closer, their lips almost touching he could feel Jensen shiver against him.   
"Jay, I…. I’ve never … I’ve never been with a guy before.”  
Jared looked into his eyes “we figure it out Jen, you and I.”  
"I just don’t want to mess it up”  
"You won’t, you won’t! And now? now I’m going to kiss you.”  
"Hell yeah”  
Jared tilted his head a little and met Jensen half way. He gave him a chaste kiss but as soon as their lips brushed against each other all Jared could think was i am kissing Jensen. The backed a little looking at each other’s eyes, both smiling. This time Jensen crushed their lips together. He put a hand behind Jared’s head. It all started sweet and gentle but then Jensen put more force into it, like he wanted to believe this was real, he wanted to feel Jared is alive and Jared let him. He gave him all the control because he knew Jensen needed that, he was honestly loving it too, giving all the power to him, letting Jensen take care of him. They kissed and kissed, Jensen was holding his face with both his hands and Jared was clinging to his hands for dear life. They were in their own bubble when they heard someone clear their throat. They both backed away a little bit and Jared could see Alan standing in the door way. He could feel himself blushing hard but he felt Jensen taking his hand in his own and smiling at him, mouthing “its okay” he then looked at his father and said “what’s up dad?”  
"Nothing son, just the doctor told us if Jared is awake he would like to give him a last check up and if everything is good we can all go home.” Alan said smiling at them.  
"Yeah, sure dad. If you please tell him to come in. And dad how are Zep & kids doing?”  
“kids are fine Donna just talked with Susan. And Zep is fine too, eating an ice cream as we speak, he just keeps asking for you and his Jared.” Jared blushed again at that but Jensen chuckled softly.  
"Can you please bring him up dad?”   
"Sure son I will bring him up after I tell the doctor to check up on you guys. And Jared? Glad you are ok son.”  
"Thank you Mr. Ackles”  
"Hey we told you before none of that. And also you are family now.” He winked at them and Jared could feel he was blushing up untill his neck this time. Alan chuckled and left the room while Jensen looked at him with that beautiful eye crinkling smile and something in his eyes, something Jared knew now that was love.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it goes! One more chapter till the end. I had some struggles with this chapter so i hope you really like it! Im sorry for all the problems and mistakes in advance! It is my first fic after all so...  
> As always all the comments are more than welcome! Let me knkw what you think

Jensen  
Jensen was so excited, hell he couldn’t remember last rime that he felt this way, the love, the passion, the excitement for beginning something new, but on top of it all he felt protective. Protective of this young man, protective of the new love between them and protective of maybe the new family they could build. He was nervous too, so many “ifs” playing in his mind. What if they couldn’t work it out? What if something went wrong? What if he loses Jared!? The last thought was his nightmare, cause one thing today had shown him was that he cant lose Jared. He just needs him like breath of air. Those moments that he saw Jared limb under the water, their trip to hospital and doctor checking him up untill Jared woke up was repeating itself before his eyes. He was so out of it that didn’t understand the doctor left the room. He jumped out of his place when the door was shut.  
"Jen?”  
"Yes ?”  
"You ok?”  
"I guess I should be asking you that?”  
"Come here” Jared gestured to him to come near the bed.  
"What?”  
"Come here or I will!” Jared started to stand up and that made Jensen moving  
"Geez I’m here Jay, you shouldn’t be up.” He gingerly sat beside Jared on the bed.  
"Actually I should, the doc gave me all good and we can go home as soon as this IV finishes , so now tell me what’s going on in your mind?”  
"I’m … I’m scared Jay. What if… what if something happens? I can’t … I can’t lose you Jay, today was .. God I can’t go through today again. What if I do something wrong! I mean I can be your friend and I want more but to think not to have you by my side, not to see your face everyday, not talk to you! I cant do that.”  
"Woah woah Jen, dark thought huh!”  
"You think” Jensen chuckled.  
Jared grabbed his face and looked straight into his eyes. Jensen couldn’t help but be lost in those beautiful hazel eyes.  
"I’m here now ok, I’m fine you saved me so there is that and about future I don’t know what will happen later either and I’m not saying we wont have problems or fights in our way but I can promise you one thing, what ever happens we will get through it together, we make it work, you and me, together.”  
Jensen couldn’t help it anymore, he bent over and put a chaste kiss on Jared’s lips.  
That’s when the door opened with a bang and Zep came running in.  
"Dadddddyyyyyy”  
Jensen picked him up and put him on his knees. His mother showed up after him in the door way.  
“hey body how are you? Were you a good boy for granny and gramps?”  
“he was my sweet little boy and He was so eager to meet daddy and Jared.” Donna winked at them. Jensen could see from the side of his eye that Jared was blushing again. Judging by his mother’s face he was kind of sure his father probably spilled everything he saw.  
“thanks mom for being here.”  
“oh don’t mention it sweet heart that’s what family is for, and Jared sweetie we are all so happy you are okay! You gave us all nearly a heart attack.”  
“sorry about that Donna and thank you for all of the troubles you must have gone through.”  
“as I said nonsense boy. Everything is good all that matters is that you are safe. And also before I forget… we all are so happy for you two as well.”  
She just looked at them with that proud motherly look on her face. Jared was red again and if Jensen was being honest he wasn’t better at all.  
“thanks mom for everything.” He said slowly to his mom. This, what he had with Jared was kind of because of Donna’s meddling and he couldn’t be more grateful.  
“ok boys I’ll leave you to it now and since doc gave you the all clear sign Jared we will wait down stairs for you till you IV is done so we can all go home.”  
“oh Mrs. Ackles there is no need…”  
“yeah mom you all should go home you guys are all exhausted with all the things happening today, we can come home later with a cab.”  
“you know Jensen we can wait for you guys there is no problem….”  
Jensen interrupted her mom “I know but I will feel better if you go home. Susan must be tired with taking care of all the kids too so don’t worry. We will be there soon too.”  
“Ok son what ever you wish. So Zep ready to go home then?”  
“I don’t wanna go home, I wanna stay with daddy and Jawed.”  
Jensen was kind of happy Zep wanted to stay with them. He felt after what happened he needed this time with him more than Zep himself. So when Donna wanted to argue with Zep he said “it’s fine ma! Zepy, Jared and I will come back together.” He smiled at her to let her know everything was okay, actually it was more than okay, it was fantastic. He looked at Jared to make sure he was okay with this too and that dimpled smile was answer enough.  
When Donna said her goodbyes and left, Zep took a look at Jared’s hand with IV and asked him: “Jawed, did you get bobo too?”  
Jared looked at Jensen and motioned for him to put Zep next to him on the bed. Jensen did so and when Zep curled around Jared’s long torso while he put his hands around him, he couldn’t help but melt at the sight before his eyes.  
“I’m all good now sweetie! It doesn’t hurt me now and soon we will get rid of this and we can all go home to arrow and JJ, how does that sound?”  
Zep slowly nodded not really believing Jared’s words. Jensen could see that behind those childish green eyes Zep was trying to hide something, something very much like guilt, and going by the frown on Jared’s face he probably had sensed it too.  
“Zep dear, you do know that what happened to me wasn’t your fault right?” jared asked him slowly. Zep looked down uncomfortably but he didn’t answer.  
“Look sweetie, you definitely shouldn’t have gone near the sea in that weather or going out of the house with out a grown up at all, but what happened to Jared it wasn’t your fault dear ,it was an accident.”  
It seemed like Jensen’s words suddenly opened a gate in his little mind cause Zep started crying as soon as Jensen’s words were finished.  
“ I …I didn’t want to go to the …sea daddy…but…but Alfie wan away fwom me…and…and …I was wowied fo him… im sowy Jawed.” He said between hiccups and hugged Jared’s torso tighter. Jensen couldn’t help it but his own eyes were getting wet seeing his boy in distress.  
“hey hey Zep I want you to listen to me carefully,…” Jared told Zep, bending down a little so he could see his face, “what you did was dangerous but I’m sure you will never do it again and as for what happened to me, that was an accident and sometimes accidents happen! Sure we should all be more careful to avoid them but this wasn’t your fault and hey I’m happy and healthy now aren’t I ?”  
Zep nodded his head a little so Jared decided to continue, “ and I want you to know that daddy and I love you so much. And hopefully from now on we will only make good memories together.”  
Jared looked at Jensen when he said the last sentence and Jensen felt that was like a promise to both of them, a promise he could very much get behind so he smiled and nodded his head too.  
“Do you love awow and JJ too?”  
“I do”  
“…and daddy?”  
Jared looked in Jensen’s eyes with a smile and said “yeah sweet heart, I love your daddy too, very much!”  
Jensen felt like the happiest man on the world in that moment he seriously couldn’t wait to get off this hospital to start his new life with Jared.  
“daddy can we go home now?” seemed like his son was having same thoughts as him too.  
“well as I can see this IV is almost out so yeah we can go as soon as you guys call the doctor.” Jared answered them.  
“come along Zepy lets go find the doc so he can let us all go home.”  
“Yayyyy” said Zep as he was jumping down from the bed. And Jensen thought yay indeed.  
________________________________..._________________________  
Jared  
Jared still couldn’t believe all this was happening, that not over an hour ago he and Jensen had said their “I love you”s. When he decided to join the Ackles for this vacation never in a million years he believed this would happen. But here he was sitting in a cab, resting his head on Jensen’s shoulder while Zep was asleep in his lap. Since they left the hospital Zep was clinging more to Jared which he thought was probably because of what happened earlier and all of his guilt for what happened at the sea. He didn’t mind though he meant it when he told him he loved him and his siblings. The ride to the house was silent. They were both content in just being near each other and enjoying the view at night time. It all felt peaceful, the yellow lights shone through the window each time they passed one. Jensen had turned the window a little bit down so the summer breeze and smell of the sea was coursing around them, the storm long gone. Jared could feel his eyes dropping as well since Jensen occasionally was rubbing his head and putting some butterfly kisses on the side of his head. Their whole body’s were practically touching, if Jared just scooted a little bit more toward Jensen he would have definitely ended up on his lap. He thought right there that he could easily get used to it, hell he was already addicted to this if he was being honest.  
When Jared opened his eyes again it was to feeling of Jensen’s lips on his forehead. They were in front of the cabin so he probably had dozed off somewhere in the middle of the way.  
“jay, Jay, wake up sweet heart! As much as I love to carry you inside but I need to take this little buddy in.”  
With that Jensen slowly took Zep from his hands and got out of the car. Jared followed behind him still a little out of it.  
When they Opened the door they saw Alan and Donna were sitting in the kitchen.  
“mom, dad! You didn’t need to wait for us.”  
“we wanted to make sure you boys would get home safely plus we brought the kids to sleep here so …” his dad then shrugged.  
“You guys really didn’t need to Jen and I could come and get them in the morning.” Jared realized he was sleepy enough to let the nickname out in front of Donna and Alan not to mention how domestic what he sais sounded. He was going to blush again untill he saw the smile both of them were giving him like it was the most normal thing in the world to say and he relaxed a little.  
“well I thought you might want to have all the kids to yourself tomorrow… you know just your little family before all the chaos of the day starts again.” Donna winked at them. Jared couldn’t wipe the silly smile he could feel he had because of Donna’s statement! He loved that she already counted him as part of their family and even the little worry he had of them having problem with their son being with a guy, was washed away.  
“Thanks mom, thanks dad! Now if you’ll let me I really need to put this little guy to bed. He is getting bigger every day.”  
“Oh sure son! You both should head to bed to. It was a stressful day for all of us. Go on, we’ll let ourselves out.”  
With that they all said their good byes and Jared followed Jensen to kids room to put Zep in the bed. He stood at the doorway looking Jensen for a bit, how he caressed and kissed all his kids. He couldn’t help it, each time he saw Jensen with his kids, his love for the man grew twice if that was possible. When Jensen stood up from their bed side he looked at Jared with one of those eye crinkling smiles again. He slowly got away from the door and stood in the corridor waiting for Jensen. As soon as he closed the door to kids room he was on Jared, he grabbed his face with both hands, the kiss was sweet and slow and Jared felt he could feel everything Jensen was feeling. When they parted Jensen looked into his eyes and said “lets go to our room.” Jared couldn’t agree more.  
_____________________________________...._______________________________  
Jensen  
They slowly made their way to the room. Jensen didn’t let go of Jared’s hand even for a minute. When they got in the room Jensen was kissing Jared again. He couldn’t help himself, it was like he needed this to be sure it’s all real, to be sure Jared is really here with him and they are doing this. When they parted Jensen looked into his eyes again, he could see how Jared was mostly feeling what he felt at the moment, love, excitement, happiness. It was all there. He grabbed both his times this time and started walking backward towards the bed. When they were standing beside it Jensen slowly brought his hands up to the hem of Jared’s T-shirt. Jared made a quiet noise in back of his throat and Jensen was ready to soothe him.  
"Shhhh baby, we don’t need to do anything tonight, not because I don’t want to cause GOD I WANT TO, but because I want our first time to be awsome, for us not to be tired or there wont be possibility of kids running on us in the middle of our fun…” he winked at him then “… and I also want to be prepared you know, I need to um, maybe search more to be sure I can take care of you, to know that I won’t do anything wrong. I want to make it special Jay.”  
He could feel he was getting all worked up again, but it wasn’t his fault. Just the thought of him hurting Jared even by accident was giving him shiver. He guessed Jared was sensing his fear too cause this time he grabbed his face and said “look Jen as I said before we will figure it all out, both of us, and our first time? I already know it’s gonna be special cause it’s US. Ok?” when Jensen nodded he continued “but you are right about being tired, cause all the adrenalin rush of today is kinda kicking my ass right now, so what do you say we just go to sleep for tonight, tomorrow if you were up for the task though we could maybe ask your mom to baby sit??”  
“GOD YES “ Jensen couldn’t wait anymore he had to kiss Jared again and this time it was full on hungry and primal mode. Jared was laughing at first under his breath but soon he got on with the program and they were kissing each other hungrily.  
When they parted Jensen continued to slowly undress Jared and he did the same to him soon they both had nothing on but their underwears. Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand and pulled him on the bed, he lost his balance then and fell on top of Jensen, both of them laughing. When they both calmed down a bit Jared looked in Jensen’s eyes again and put a chaste kiss on his lips, then his cheeks, then his nose. Jensen could feel he was getting hard so he met Jared half way and put a kiss on his forehead and he said: “God Jay, if we continue this I’m not sure i can stay to our later promise sweet heart.”  
Jared looked at him teasingly and slowly moved his ass just a few inches making Jensen moan underneath him. “well Jen we said we wont do the whole thing you know, but I’ve heard a really good blow job can make you much more relaxed therefor you will get better sleep.”  
Jared was now moving back and forth on Jensen’s crotch making him grown even harder, his dick fully hard now.  
When he stopped moving an unwanted moan made itself out of Jensen’s throat, making him blush so hard. Jared , the tease he was, chuckled and gave him a quick peck on his lips, Jensen was ready to protest when he felt Jared’s hands were slowly removing his boxers. When his boxer was all the way down he could feel it twitch because of cold air in the room.  
"Damn Jen, I know you would be big but god.. “ Jared said while he grabbed his much too sensitive cock now.  
"Jay please…” Jensen didn’t know what he was begging for, he just knew he needed something, anything.  
"Shhhh Jen let me take care of you know.”  
With that suddenly Jensen could feel the hot air around his dick and soon the warm pressure of Jared’s mouth. He couldn’t help himself he bucked his hips a little making Jared grown behind his throat. Jared brought his hands up taking both sides of his hips and started sucking, Jensen never felt something like this before, sure he had gotten blow jobs from chicks before but it was so far away even before Danneel, she wasn’t much fan of it and Jensen never pushed, but this, this was different! It was like Jared knew all his buttons and he knew how and when to press them to take him to next level. Jensen was in pure ecstasy, the feeling of Jared’s mouth on top of his dick, his tongue circling around, it was like all of Jensen’s senses were shot off and the only feeling was his dick being ravished by Jared. When Jared went all down on his dick he could feel top of his cock hit back of his throat. That’s when it all became too much.  
"God Jay, please, I’m gonna …I’m gonna come.”  
Jared’s mouth left his dick with a huge “pop” sound and he said “then come on Jen, come for me” his voice was all raspy because of what he just did and damn that was even hotter to Jensen.  
“wanna… wanna come with you… wanna come when you do.” He managed to tell him between broken breaths.  
As soon as he finished his sentence Jared attacked his lips like a hungry animal. Kissing and fighting for control. Jensen could feel Jared was fumbling with his own boxers and soon he felt something beside his dick, it was Jared’s. Jared’s dick was now right next to his own, a month ago Jensen never would’ve believed this would happen.  
Right when he thought he couldn’t feel any higher Jared grabbed both his dicks in his very huge hands and started pulling, all the while kissing him with everything he got in his body. It didn’t take long, two or three pulls and they both were coming, each one sucking the moans from the other. When they came down a bit from their high, Jared slowly let go of their dicks and rolled over, exposing Jensen’s dick to cold air again and making him hiss. He then grabbed a couple of tissues from the night stand and started cleaning both of them up. When it was all good he rolled back next to Jensen. Jensen put his arm under his head and brought him even closer, Jared put an arm on his chest and one of his legs on top of Jensen’s leg.  
"Damn Jay that was awsome, thank you”  
"Yeah it was and your welcome, some of my hidden talents I guess.”  
“Well I hope you show me more of your hidden talents soon if they are as good as this one.”  
"All in good time Jen, all in good time.”  
They both chuckled. Jensen was truly happy, he couldn’t understand how he lived before Jared came to his life. And he hoped he never needed to get back to that life.  
"Jay?”  
"Hmmm?”  
"I love you.”  
"Love you too Jen.”  
Few seconds passed and Jensen could feel his eyelids were getting heavier and judging by the sound of Jared’s breathing he was asleep too. Jensen was going to sleep too, probably going to dream about a life with Jared. He couldn't wait for it, knowing it wasn't going to be just a dream after all. 


	24. Last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. The end! I want to thank all of you guys who stood with me during this fic. When i first started writing this fic i would've never thought it would become this far. Now 24 chapters later and almost 43k words.  
> Once again im sorry for any mistakes and problems in this fic, it was my first fic, but all of your comments are more than welcomed. Let me know if you liked it. It trully means a lot.  
> So i gues thats it!  
> Hope you enjoy

Jared  
Jared hadn’t slept this good for a while now, but that night he slept like a baby, safe and sound in the arms of the man he loved. He still couldn’t believe it, he was waiting to wake up at some point and see it was all a dream. But he soon proved wrong again when he woke up to the feeling of Jensen lips on his face. Jensen was kissing him, his forehead, his cheeks, on his nose and all the while murmuring things like “love you baby” , “rise and shine sweet heart” or “hey sleeping beauty” Jared could hear them and he could feel the hot ghost of Jensen’s breath near his face but he still was worried if he opens his eyes it will be gone. Jensen seemed like magically knew what he was thinking cause he slowly told in Jared’s ear “it’s okay princess, you can open your eyes its all real.” Jared really was at aw of how in this close time they already came to mind reading thing. It was like him and Jensen had a shorthand between themselves already.  
He slowly opened his eyes and first thing he saw was that beautiful green orbs looking back at him with those crinkles and smiling at him.  
“There is my beauty, morning sunshine.”  
And then Jensen came closer to kiss his lips when Jared put a hand on his chest.  
“Jen, I just woke up… morning breath…”  
“are you talking about yourself or me? Cause I can’t smell anything other than your sweet scent and as far as I know I just woke up too so....”  
Jared smirked a little at Jensen and said “I didn’t know you were a wolf and could smell my sweet scent, should I be worried Jen?”  
Jensen could see Jensen’s smile turned predatory at that and he suddenly felt he made a trap for himself and very easily walked into it.  
“oh baby, you should be worried if only you don’t let me kiss you now, cause gotta say as the big bad wolf around here I get what I want”  
Jared thought two could play this game, so he tried to put on his most innocent smile _that he knew already Jensen wont buy it_ and said “well bring it on alpha”  
Seemed like that did the trick cause in a second Jensen was kissing him hungrily, all teeth and trying to actually claim Jared as if he really was a wolf, and Jared if he was being honest he loved the idea so much although he never thought their sex life would get to role playing this fast but the idea of being claimed by Jensen was such a turn on he could feel his dick hardening already, he soon was moaning into Jensen’s mouth. Jest then Jensen started trailing down his body, he bit his ear lobe and then went down to his neck biting and sucking, trying to put his own mark there. Hi hands were all over his body massaging and caressing his skin. Jared couldn’t do anything more than just chanting Jensen’s name over and over again.  
They were both moaning and grunting when suddenly the door to the their room opened with a loud bang and three little figures ran straight toward them yelling “Dadddyyyyyy.”  
Both him and Jensen were so startled but to Jensen’s credit he at least managed to pull the covers up their naked bodies. Talk about mood killer, Jared loved the kids he really did, but at that moment he couldn’t help not feel frustrated, he was so close to probably the most amazing orgasm in his life and yet here he was with a child climbing up on his legs and two others sitting on his lover’s lap, his boner was long gone.  
Jensen put Arrow on his lap while JJ wiggled his way between the two of them and Jared did the same to Zep who was struggling to find a place to sit. Jensen looked at him and mouthed “sorry” so Jared smiled at him to let him know it was ok, after all Jared knew Jensen had other responsibilities too and if he was being honest he loved this domestic part of their loves just as much as the hot ones.  
“Morning you rug rats, how many times should I tell you to knock before you enter a room?” He gave three of them a pointed look.  
The kids looked a little guilty but it lasted only for a fee seconds when JJ said “sorry daddy, but daddy today is camping day! granny said we will get the food and tents and will go near the sea camping, making burgers and swimming all day, and grandpa promised to make a fire for the night and we could put marshmallows on them.”  
Jensen smiled at them trying to sound al surprised and said “oh is that so?”  
This time Zep answered him: “ yes daddy, you should huwy up, we will be wate!” he then looked at Jared and said “come on Jawed, you should dwess too”  
Jared and Jensen both smiled at three enthusiastic faces in front of them. They already knew their plans for the day was booked but Jensen had that mischievous look on his face.  
"Hmmmm well I don’t know, I’m not really looking to eat burgers and marshmallows! I love JJ pie and Arrow burger more, and I guess Jared would love some Zep pizza as well.” With that he winked at Jared and started tickling the kids and pretending to eat them. Jared soon followed suit with Zep.  
All the kids tried to run away but Jensen and Jared were much stronger, they all were laughing together and kind of wrestling with each other. It was fun. They stopped shortly after al of them out of breath and fell on the bed, kids in the middle of them.  
Arrow who was the little observant of the family suddenly shocked Jensen and Jared by asking “Daddy why you and Jawed were in the bed together?”  
Jared looked at Jensen, scared. He wasn’t sure what to do. Was Jensen going to tell kids? Was he going to lie to them? If so, should they hide their relation from the kids? After all it was kind of big step and they were just at the beginning of their relationship! If this was the usual kind of dating he probably wouldn’t see the kids like five or sixth date, but then again they weren’t the normal kind, he already more than familiar with kids.  
He was going down the panic rode when Jensen looked at him and smiled mouthing “its okay”  
Jared felt calm at that, for some reason that simple statement from Jensen washed away all his fears and insecurities.  
“well I guess I need to tell something to you guys. How about we all sit up?”  
Jared knee why he did that! Jensen wanted to see all of their faces while talking about this, this was kind of an important deal. More so for kids.  
He was deep in thoughts again when Jensen’s smooth sound brought him back to reality.  
"So you guys know what love is right?”  
The kids nodded so Jensen continued.  
"Well there are different kids of it, there is one like how I love you guys, or how granny and gramp love you! Or the way you guys love us! But there is also another kind. The kind between grown up.”  
He paused a little bit so to be sure the kids were following him.  
JJ slowly asked “that’s the one that you want to kiss people all the time right?”  
Jensen and Jared couldn’t help but chuckle and Jensen said: “ well not all the time but yeah that’s part of it”  
"Its eww” Zep said  
"No it’s not, its like Anna and Kwistof” Arrow made her own example using her favorite Disney princess.  
Jensen decided to continue before the whole thing went side ways into one of Zep and Arrows little twin fights.  
"Anyways, yeah it like all of that but more! When grown ups fall in love they want to spend more time together, to be with each other, to share their memories together. They feel like they want to build a life together and spend it with each other, forever.”  
Jensen was looking at Jared for the last part and Jared wasn’t sure that part was entirely meant for kids rather than for him. He could heard the promise in those words and he smiled back at Jensen, promising him the same thing Jensen just said.  
JJ was silent and playing with the hem of the sheets so Jensen asked her “you ok sweetie?”  
"I…. Is this like how you and mom were?”  
Jensen was taken back by that and Jared wasn’t better either, suddenly all his fears came back! Sure he had good relation with the kids but was it good enough for them to accept this? What if they still thought they could have both their parents back. What if they hate him for replacing their mom.  
Jensen collected himself and took JJ in his arms and said: “it was like that yeah. Your mother and I loved each other at first.”  
"But… but you weren’t happy… was it because you loved her?”  
Oh… OH … both Jensen and Jared were shocked that JJ’s concern wasn’t actually for his mom but rather the fact that she thought loving Danneel had made Jensen sad. Jared could see Jensen had become more emotional so he continued.  
"See sweetie sometimes even when people love each other some things happen, some problems, you can call them grown up things . Some times people understand maybe they are better if leave apart and be friends rather than spending time together and be sad.”  
JJ seemed to think a little bit and then asked Jensen: “daddy do you love Jared?”  
This was it, it was now or never kind of moment. Jensen took huge breath and said: “yes sweetie, yes very much.”  
"Jared do you love daddy too?”  
Jared looked Jensen in the eye and said: "Yes dear, I love him too”  
“what If something happens then, what if grown up things happen again… I don’t want to lose Jared too… like mommy.”  
Jared could see Jensen’s teary eyes if he was honest he wasn’t feeling better, the fact that JJ already was worried about losing other people in this age, and more than that the fact that she was already worried about losing Jared.  
Jared looked her in the eye and said: “ sweet heart me and daddy can’t promise what will happen in the end but one thing you can be sure of you will never lose me, what ever happens I will always love you, we still will have the play dates, we still sing along Elsa and Anna, and I will still come meet you when ever you want. You didn’t lost your mommy either darling, I’m sure she loves you very much and you can always feel her love here.” He said pointing to her heart.  
When he looked at Jensen he was smiling at him with so much gratitude in his eyes.  
JJ after thinking for few moments said: “ ok! Does that mean now Jared will live with us? That we will be a family?”  
Jensen looked at Jared and said: “ that’s up to Jared sweetie, he is welcome if he wants but I’m sure he will be around much more than before, and he already is part of our family.” He winked at Jared.  
Now this time Jared had tears in his eyes , he couldn’t believe he could have everything that his heart ever wanted. So he slowly pulled Jensen forward and kissed him, slow and sweet to let him know how happy he was, and how much everything he said that morning meant to him.  
“EW gwoss daddy.” Zep said and made both of them chuckle.  
“Oh you think that’s gross mister, how about I kiss you now?” and Jensen started another round of wrestling with Zep and blowing raspberries on his tummy. Arrow was laughing at them and started to help Zep to defeat daddy. But JJ just stayed close to Jared and said: “I love you Jared, I’m so happy you are going to be with us more, I missed you every time you left.”  
Jared put both his hands around her and hugged her closer.  
“I’m happy too baby girl, so, so happy and Love you too sweet heart.” And he kissed her forehead.  
“hmmm help, help somebody help me.”  
When Jared looked over to Jensen he saw the twins had put pillows on top of his head and were climbing up him like a mountain, he couldn’t help the laugh that came out of his mouth.  
“okay guys leave poor defeated daddy alone, lets go eat breakfast cause we have a busy day of camping ahead of us.” And Jared couldn’t be more excited for every moment that followed from that day on.  
________________________________...___________________________  
Jensen  
The whole day was a blast. As soon as they ate their breakfast they were greeted by Josh and his kids on the doorstep, all of them eager to start camping already. Josh for his credit was playing cool, just occasionally looking at him and Jared with that knowing smirk and making comments about sickening love here and there which given the big brother status Jensen figured it was inevitable. Plus he got to see Jared’s pretty face blush every time Josh did that so win for him anyways. Mac on the other hand crushed both of them in a big hug saying “she knew it was meant to be”  
They had a little incident with Zep refusing to go in the water _which was understandable due to the accident the day before_ but still both Jensen and Jared thought if he doesn’t do it now it will be harder as it goes forward. He insisted on sitting on the beach with Jared and since other kids wanted to swim Jensen had no choice but to leave them there, he looked at them few times and saw them making sand castles while Jared was talking, probably to get Zep over his fear.  
To his credit half an hour later Zep and Jared came in the water together, not the first time that Jensen was grateful for Jared’s major, he had saved them in some sever occasions before too. So he just grabbed Jared’s neck and brought him close so they lips could meet and he kissed him tenderly on the lips.  
“Thanks for everything Jay.” He said and Jared looked back at him with one of those beautiful dimply smiles.  
Zep was clinging to Jared like a Koala the whole time, but he relaxed a little bit after a while and started to play in the water which good enough then. He knew few more times in the water and the kid will be swimming like before.  
After that Jared, Mac and Susan helped build the tents while Josh and Jensen made their lunch, while the kids and their grand parents were on search of wood and logs for fire.  
Rest of the day went in a blur, with lots of eating, lots of laugh and lots of embarrassing stories thanks to his parents that made Jared, Susan and kids in tears.  
Jensen could see that this was the perfect opportunity to have a night alone with Jared. So as soon as the kids got sleepy he let Jared to put them to sleep and went to talk with his mother.  
His mom, after a lot of teasing, finally told him: “sure I look out for the kiddos, go you deserve the night to yourself.” Just as he finished talking with his mom Jared came out of the tent so he went straight towards him and took his hand and said: “come with me Jared.”  
Jensen could hear Josh and Mac cat calling and saying something, so he just pulled a confused Jared faster towards the house.  
“Jensen what…”  
“just come”  
As soon as they got inside the house Jensen was on Jared. Jared to his credit soon got over his shock and went on with program.  
“God Jared I wanted to do this whole day, if I’m being honest I wanted to do this for a while now, at least as soon as I brought my head out of my ass.” He said while kissing and biting every bit of Jared’s body he could reach.  
Jared at that point could do nothing more than chanting Jensen’s name over and over like a mantra.  
“lets get this to our bedroom shall we?”  
“Oh yes please!”  
Jensen chuckled at Jared’s enthusiasm. They practically ran all the stairs to get to the bedroom.  
Once in there Jensen started undressing Jared while kissing him hungrily, which made the task a lot harder but he couldn’t care less and by looks of it neither did Jared.  
When Jared was all naked standing in front of him Jensen took his time looking up and down that tone, muscular body which now was a little tan given the time they spent on the beach.  
“God Jay you are so beautiful.” He said which made Jared blush.  
As soon as he started undressing Jared’s hands were on him. “not fast mister the feeling of getting the other naked is mutual, let me have my fun too”  
Jensen groaned and let Jared undress him. He suddenly was self conscious again. They never talked about this, he never did this before, he had no experience, what if he hurt Jared? What if he doesn’t like it ! Who would top … suddenly this wasn’t the best idea he had.  
He was deep in thoughts when Jared’s kiss brought him back. “You are thinking so loud again Mr. Ackles. Everything will be fine.”  
“Jay… I don’t… I don’t wanna hurt you.”  
“You wont”  
“And …and… I’ve never done this before”  
“I know. Its gonna be fine Jen, do you trust me?”  
“I do.”  
“Then let me show you Jen, and I know its your first time and since I don’t have preference it will be easier for you to top. Later, if you want of course we can do it the other way. I’ll show you how Jen, let me show you.”  
“Fine but… tell me if I’m doing anything wrong.”  
“I will. Now come one I cant wait to feel you inside me.” And Jared started kissing him again.  
“God Jay your mouth.”  
When they got near the bed Jared pushed Jensen and he fell backwards on the bed with Jared on top of him, Looking up at Jared.  
“Now Mr. Ackles I don’t assume you have lube here?”  
Jensen blushed probably harder than ever.  
“you.. you have???”  
“I was .. I wanted to… well I just wanted to be prepared.” He stammered.  
“Aw Jen, when did you get that I didn’t saw you go out today?”  
“i…. I brought one with me… from… from back home.” Jensen probably never was this red in his life. He felt Jared’s hand cup his face and he said: “Awwww Jen, don’t be like that. Its… I don’t know its so sweet AND HOT that you thought something might happen here, to try and plan this, oh my god you were trying to woe me weren’t you? Were you trying to woe me Jen?” and he started laughing.  
“Oh shut up” apparently Jared’s laughter was contagious cause now Jensen was smiling too. “it worked didn’t it?”  
Jared bent down and kissed him slowly “yeah it did, it worked perfectly.”  
Now Jensen was grinning like a child. “and thanks to your master planning skills we have lube too.” Jared winked at him.  
“Its in the night stand… there is ummm.. there are condoms in there too.”  
Jared looked back at him from where he went to grab the lube “do you want condoms cause I know I’m clean I got tested a while back and I haven’t … well I haven’t slept with anyone after I saw you.”  
Jensen couldn’t turn down the primal feeling in his gut that Jared hadn’t slept with anyone after he met him, he knew he was no virgin but still there was something there that made him all tingly inside.  
“I am clean too I … I haven’t been with anyone after divorce and I got tested right after it as well, so …if you don’t want to …”  
“Then we wont. I want to feel you inside of me Jen I want to feel all of you.” He came back to bed with only lube in his hands.  
When he got on top of Jensen again he poured lube on his finger and then pushed them back inside his hole. Jensen groaned with Jared at the sight in front of him. Jared was going back and forth on his hand which made his dick rub Jensen’s.  
Jensen couldn’t keep his hands to himself anymore so he brought up his hands and started rubbing and pinching Jared’s nipples. Making him moan beautifully.  
“you like it Jay, you like me playing with your nipples?”  
“Yes god yes.”  
“here, let me help you jay I want to feel you.”  
“Yes, yes Jen, do it want to feel your fingers in me.”  
With that Jensen sat up and bought one of his hands behind Jared’s. Jared poured lube on his finger and he slowly pushed his finger right along Jared’s. They both groaned at the sensation. Jared felt so tight around Jensen’s fingers. With Jared on his lap Jensen’s head was placed right at Jared’s chest, so he started sucking his nipples and played with them with his teeth. That earned him some sinful moans and noises from Jared. When he ran out of breath Jensen brought his face up and met Jared half way and kissed him both eating the moans out of each other’s mouths.  
Jensen fucked Jared with his fingers for few more minutes till Jared was a complete mewling mess on his lap.  
“Come on Jen, I’m ready now please… please I need you in me.”  
“God yes, yes Jay do it.”  
Jensen pulled his finger out and hold on to Jared’s hips while he lifted up and took hold of Jensen’s dick. He sat back on it slowly, waiting every few seconds to adjust himself. Both him and Jensen were panting hard. When he bottomed out completely he finally opened his eyes and looked into Jared’s eyes! Those beautiful hazel eyes, his pupils were dilated and he had sweat all over his face. His cheeks were red and if Jensen was being honest he felt like he had never seen anything this beautiful before.  
Jensen was trying so hard not to come just from feeling Jared all over him. He felt so good and warm and tight around him. And most importantly it was Jared. Jensen couldn’t believe it, he was in Jared. It was like suddenly it all dawned on him, he was in bed with Jared. It was like something suddenly went of in his mind.  
He took both his arms and turned them around With out pulling his dick out of Jared, he made a little shocked sound.  
“God Jay, i… you...”  
“I know Jen, I know..”  
“I mean its us.. I mean I cant believe were here, you & me.”  
“We are… please Jen fuck me, I’m ready.”  
“no Jay, I’m not gonna fuck you, I’m going to make love to you.” And he kissed Jared passionately.  
He started thrusting then, long thrusts that made Jared moan each time. He wanted to take his time with this. He didn’t want the moment to be over soon. He wanted to remember this moment for ever.  
“Jenn please.. more… I need more, something, anything.”  
“Shhh sweet heart I will take care if you.”  
He started thrusting harder then, short hard thrusts which made the bed squeak on each thrust. He couldn’t hell it anymore, he started kissing Jared hard.  
“Jen, Jen I’m close ...im..”  
“go on Jay… come… come for me now.”  
Few thrusts later and Jared was coming so hard, Jensen soon followed suit. He thrusted few times more and made Them both moan. When he tried to take his dick out Jared made a quiet sound of protest.  
“Shhhh baby, I’m just going to bring something to clean us up.”  
He then went to the bathroom and took a wash cloth and came back. He cleaned both of them and slept beside Jared and pulled him to his chest. Jared put his hand on Jensen’s chest and said “God that was awsome.”  
“Yeah it really was. You okay there sweet heart?”  
“Never been better.” And he brought his face up to kiss Jensen.  
“go to sleep baby now you need all your strength for the rest of the night dear.” Jensen winked at him.  
“Oh is that a promise?” Jared smirked.  
“More like a guaranty.” He kissed Jared’s forehead  
He meant what he said, but not just for that night. It was a guaranty for the rest of their lives.  
_______________________________...._______________________  
Epilogue ( 1 year later)  
Jared was exhausted. Today was a pretty busy day at the clinic and we wanted nothing more to get home to his boy friend and kids. Have dinner and then go to bed.  
Things have been awsome for the past year. After that eventful trip Jensen and Jared officially became boy friends, to their surprise none of their friends were actually surprise at that, even Chris’s response when he heard the news was “finally”. Apparently every one knew about their hidden love but themselves. Even when Jared told his parents they told him they were expecting the news for a while then even though they never met Jensen before. Jensen teased him after hearing that and said “that’s cause you couldn’t stop talking about me baby” cocky bastard, he may have been partly true but Jared would never admit that.  
A month after they started their relationship they all went to meet Jared’s parents along with the kids, Jared was so happy that his parents welcomed Jensen and the kids like part of the family. Meg was Jealous of how hot his boyfriend is and said “it wasn’t fair” and Jeff after going all big brotherly over Jensen had become his friend and saying he is a cool guy. Nit to mention all of the family were mesmerized by the kids as well, Sherry already thought of them as her own gran daughters.  
Few months later he got his masters degree and Jensen, kids, his family and Jensen’s family were all there at his graduation party. He had moved in to Jensen’s house a week before that. They wanted to move forward and with amount of time he was actually spending there it was all logical to do so. Also with Jensen’s suggestion he sold his own apartment and bought an office not far from home so as soon as he got his masters he could start working as counselor.  
After the graduation party the Ackles and Padaleckis along with both of their friends, all gathered in their house and celebrated Jared’s big day. It was all perfect.  
Now months later they had fall into a routine, kids went to school now, him and Jensen worked in the day and at night they had family their very own family nights, filled with fun and laughter. And later each night after putting kids to sleep Jensen and Jared had their own fun.  
Tonight though something was different when he got home all the nights were tuned off and when he called for his family nobody answered him. He was starting to get worried when he heard a giggle from dining room. He knew it was Arrow, and now he was curious as to what they’ve been up to.  
As soon as he was in the room he saw there was candles lit every where, and four voices yelled at him “SURPRISE”  
Jensen went and turned on few of the lights but the room was still mostly lit by candles! But now he could see there was also flower petals every where on the floor and a bouquet of roses in the middle of the table. The table was all set too, there was steak with mashed potatoes and peas in the middle and a roasted chicken the other side of the table with a big bowl of Salad, he could see a bottle of wine on the end of the table too. All the kids were dressed in their beautiful clothes and Jensen… god jensen he thought, he was wearing a green shirt which made her eyes look greener with blue jeans. He looked beautiful.  
He finally found his voice and said: “Jen… what is this? Is it my birthday and I don’t know about it?”  
“no, its not that… but it could be a special occasion later.”  
He came closer to him and kissed him. “What do you say we eat first and then we will tell you what’s the surprise about!”  
“ok then, lets eat. Wow kiddos you all look so beautiful.”  
“Thanks Jared we all wanted to look nice for you, daddy says tonight is special he wants…”  
“He wants us all to eat now.” Jensen caught JJ’s cute little speech and looked pointedly at her.  
The rest of the meal went smoothly. They ate and laughed just like every other night, the only odd thing was that Jared caught Jensen biting his lips few times, a habit he had when he was nervous.  
When they finished their meal Jensen looked at Jared and asked him “shoot I forgot to bring the desert, Jay can you please get it from the fridge?”  
Ok that was odd too, but Jared agreed anyway and went in the kitchen to get the desert when he came back, he almost dropped the bowl in his hand.  
He stood there, open mouthed and all he could do was stare at the scene in front of him. The kids were all standing on their seats each one holding a card that said “Jared, will you marry daddy?”  
Jensen was standing at the side of the table holding a box in his hand.  
“Jen… what..?”  
He came closer and stood right in front of Jared. “Jared, from the day you came into my life you made it brighter, you bring joy to me every day, you reminded me how it is to love and be loved, the past year together was the most amazing year in my life, for all of us even, you are part of our family already, I love you, the kids love you too, I want to spend most of my life with you, I want to get up every morning and see your beautiful face, I want to be able to calk you my husband from now on, I love you Jared with all my heart, will you marry me?”  
By the end of Jensen’s speech Jared was full on crying, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He wanted all of that, all the things Jensen said so he said: “yes, a thousand times yes.”  
Jensen smiled big and bright and kissed Jared with all he had. All the kids were cheering behind them. When he and Jensen pulled back Jensen put the ring on his finger, it was a simple silver ring. When he looked down, he saw three pair of green eyes looking up at him expectantly too so he kneeled down and hugged all of them. He soon felt Jensen’s hand around them and himself too.  
When they broke apart Arrow kissed Jared’s cheek and asked “what should we call you now Jared?”  
“What do you mean sweetie? You can still call me Jared.”  
“No that’s not right, you are marrying daddy now you can’t be just Jared.”  
Jensen and Jared looked at each other confused. But it was JJ that shocked them all.  
“well we have daddy now, and we have mommy too, oh I know how about we call you papa? Carl in our class has a daddy and a papa. We can call you that.” For the second time that night Jared felt getting teary eyed. He was even more surprised at the encounter between kids. The fact that they wanted to call him “papa”. He looked at Jensen and saw he was looking back at him with that eye crinkling smile again.  
“Yes kids, I guess that’s a great idea, if Jared wants that of course.”  
All four eyes looked back at him. “yes, I like that very much, I would love to be your papa.” He said and hugged them all again.  
“cool we have momy, daddy and papa , other kids in my class only have two of them.” Zep said and they all laughed at his unique way of thinking.  
Later that night when the kids were at asleep, Jensen took Jared to their bedroom. They started kissing and touching all over their bodies. They wanted to feel everything in that moment. To remember this night for the rest of their lives.  
“Jared I want you to fuck me to night, I want to feel you inside me.”  
It wasn’t that Jared had never fucked Jensen, but they usually went the other way around Jensen still wasn’t all comfortable with bottoming specially given Jared’s size so it made the times they did it more special.  
“Jen are you sure?”  
“yes I am, I want to feel you inside me, I want to feel all of you tonight.”  
“God Jen..” he kissed him again and reached for the night stand to get the lube.  
He poured lube on his fingers and started to slowly push into Jensen’s tight hole, earning him a long moan from him. He started fucking him on his finger , few second later Jensen told him “go on Jay… more… I need more”  
So he pushed another finger in him, scissoring his fingers to help open him up more. Jensen was tossing and turning on the bed when Jared pushed a third finger in, so he put his hands on Jensen’s hips and said: “shhh , Jen. I’ve got you”  
“jay, more… I’m good jay, need you… need you in me now.”  
Jared slowly pulled his fingers out slowly which made Jensen hiss at emptiness. But Jared didn’t let that last. He lubed up his dick and started to push in slowly. Jensen’s breath hitched when Jared bottomed out.  
He gave him a few second to adjust, and kissed him till they were both out of breath.  
“I’m good Jay, move now please.”  
So Jared did, he started thrusting long and slow at first but the sensation soon became too much, the both wanted more, needed more so Jared soon began to thrust faster and harder, short and fast thrusts. Jensen moaned on each thrust and called Jared’s name over and over again.  
“I’m gonna come Jen, I’m gonna come.”  
“God Jay …yes please.. fuck… come .. come in me.”  
Few more thrusts and both of them were coming hard. Jared stayed on top of Jensen panting. When he came back a little he kissed all over Jensen’s face, when he kissed his lips Jensen kissed him back slowly, enjoying the taste of each other.  
When he wanted to pull out Jensen stopped him and said “stay, want to feel you more”  
“But Jen we are all sticky, it will get uncomfortable tomorrow.”  
“we will get cleaned, later! But for now I want you near me.”  
“ok then.” He slowly turned both of them and brought Jensen to his chest. With him being the bigger spoon and hugged Jensen from behind. His hand on his chest and his dick still inside him.  
“Thanks Jay, thanks for saying yes, thanks for everything.” Jensen told him quietly  
“No Jen, thank you for asking me, thank you for planning that trip a year ago.”  
“ I’m an awsome planner aren’t’ i?” he asked cockily.  
“the best Jensen, the best.”  
The end.  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank few if my friends here for their constant support and opinions i would'nt have done this with iut you guys. @lullys @Merenwen76 and @DWImpala67


End file.
